Dracula
by SayakaTakatari
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sejarah Dracula, Haruno Sakura merasakan cinta pertamanya pada seorang yang bahkan pernah menyebabkannya kecelakaan. Sayang Cintanya penuh dengan cobaan. Ditambah dengan ia benci diubah menjadi kaum dracula. Bagaimana cara ia menjalin hubungan dengan masih menjadi Manusia ? WARNING INSIDE ! Mind or REVIEW ?
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**(DRACULA)**

**Kyouketsuki Dorakyura**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Sejarah Draculla

Vlad III, Pangeran Wallachia (1431 – Desember 1476), dikenal sebagai Vlad Ţepeş atau Dracula (dalam Bahasa Indonesia seringkali diubah menjadi Drakula), adalah pangeran Wallachia yang berkuasa pada tahun 1448, lalu pada 1456 hingga 1462 dan pada tahun 1476. Dalam sejarah, Vlad terkenal akan perlawanannya terhadap ekspansi Kesultanan Utsmaniyah dan hukuman kejam yang ia berlakukan pada musuh-musuhnya. Vlad III terkenal karena menginspirasi nama karakter vampir pada novel Bram Stoker tahun 1897, Drakula.

_"Aku tidak menginginkan seperti ini"_

Haruno Sakura harus bersabar mengahadapi tuntuan ayahnya, yang selalu memaksanya. Terlebih lagi perihal dengan hubungannya dengan Akasuna Sasori. Namun dikarnakan sebuah kecelakaan, yang mengakibatkan ayahnya semakin marah. Seorang Sahabat lama datang berkunjung dan menawarkan perlindungan untuk anaknya. Perlahan memasuki ruangan, Haruno Sakura tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berada didepannya.

"_Kau penyebab kecelakaan ku !"_

Hidup Haruno Sakura dilalui mau tidak mau dengan bodyguar baru. Tanpa sadar ia justru malah jatuh cinta dengan bodyguard tersebut. Namun naas, cinta tidak berpihak padanya. Kenyataan pahit harus diambil mana kala ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai. Sayang sekali lagi lagi kenyataan harus diterimanya, mana kala mengetahui cintanya sudah memiliki tunangan. .

…_Kisah cinta manusia dengan Dracula. Manusia rubah membantu sahabatnya melindungi cintanya dari tunangan Dracula yang akan membunuh sahabatnya…_

* * *

Bagaimana mereka dapat melidungi sahabatnya tersebut temukan kisah di Fanfiction **DRACULA** by **Sakaya TakaTari**.

* * *

**Warning Insinde**

_Hanya diperuntukan untuk 17+, penggunaan kata kasar, mengandung unsur kekerasan, HardLIME, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, Chapter panjang, terlalu bertele tele, belum penggunaan Ejaan Yang Sisempurnakan, bila membaca sebaikanya diberi bimbingan orang tua !_

* * *

Dari awal Sayaka Takatari sudah memperingatkan dosa ditanggung sendiri ! Jika ada yang review dengan tujuan mengejek. Trimakasih, padahal anda suda diperingatkan.

Atas perhatiannya, **TERIMAKASIH**

_HAPPY READING_

_**Mind or REVIEW ?**_

_**By SAYAKA TAKATARI**_


	2. 1

"…_Kisah cinta manusia dengan Dracula. Manusia rubah membantu sahabatnya melindungi cintanya dari tunangan Dracula yang akan membunuh sahabatnya…"_

* * *

**Warning Insinde**

_Hanya diperuntukan untuk 17+, penggunaan kata kasar, mengandung unsur kekerasan, HardLIME, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, Chapter panjang, terlalu bertele tele, belum penggunaan Ejaan Yang Sisempurnakan, bila membaca sebaikanya diberi bimbingan orang tua !_

_HAPPY READING_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**(DRACULA)**

**Kyouketsuki Dorakyura**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**BRMMMM**_

Suara mobil mobil dipacu dengan cepatnya, menembus kesunyian ditengah malam. Balapan liar menjadi sebuah komunitas tersendiri didaerah ini. Semua yang memiliki bermobil balap, berdompet tebal dapat masuk dengan mudah dalam komunitas ini. Namun hal tersebut membuat beberapa anggota membentuk kelompok dalam komunita sendiri. Tentu saja pemenang lomba menjadi hal nomor satu yang menentukan layak atau tidaknya seseorang dalam komunitas tersebut.

Semua orang yang menjadi pemenang, akan diakui keberadaannya. Sampai mereka hilang, dan dilupakan. Gelar tertinggi akan tergeser digantikan dengan yang lain.

Haruno Sakura, salah satu dari anggota terpandang dalam kelompok yang berada dikomunitas tersebut. Memiliki tinggi semampai, wajah yang rupawan, bentuk tubuh yang indah. Tak dapat tergambarkan kesempurnaan cipataan Tuhan yang satu ini. Bagaikan sebuah boneka yang sangat cantik dan menjadi primadona, bukan berati ia dapat memanfaatkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki untuk dipandang dalam kelompok.

_Ya !_

Tentu saja, karna Haruno Sakura adalah seorang juara bertahan dalam beberapa musim ini. Setiap lomba yang diadakan tiap malam diakhir perkan, selalu ia juarai membuatnya tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Baginya, Juara adalah nomer satu dan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah bonus. Bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura dapat menajadi seorang yang dipandang ? Prestasi. Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana caranya ?

Haruno Sakura, ialah putri tunggal dari President Negara adidaya yang berperan penting dalam keseimbangan dunia. Sebelum ia kembali kenegara tempat ayahnya berkerja, Haruno Sakura diungsikan didesa Konoha, Jepang. Bukan tanpa sebab yang tidak jelas, bagi sang President, keselamatan putrinya adalah prioritas nomer satu.

Setelah pemilihan president dinegara tersebut, Haruno Sakura kembali pada sang Ayah. Tidak banyak media yang mendapatkan foto putri sang president. Karna keberadaannya sendiri sangat dirahasiakan. Hanya orang orang dalam WhiteHouse saja yang menengetahuinya.

Demi memenuhi permintaan sang putri, sang president tidak memberikan penjagaan yang ketat untuk putrinya. Bukan berati ia sama sekali tidak dijaga. Tentu saja Haruno Sakura sangat diawasi demi keselamatannya.

Sebulan sudah ia kembali kepada sang ayah, ia diberi kebebasan seperti yang diminta sebelum masuk kembali dalam studi formalnya. Tiga hari lagi Haruno Sakura akan masuk kembali di _University of Washington Dc_. Masuk kembali ? _Ya_. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengenyam pendidikan disana selama dua semester. Namun karna tuntutan sang Ayah memintanya diungsikan sampai dilantik menjadi president yang mengharuskan pada akhirnya ia cuti beberapa bulan. Dan minggu ini ia akan kembali mengenyam pendidikan sebagai dokter disana.

_**BMMM**_

Mobil Sport berlebel _Mazoa RX-8_ melaju konstan 80km/jam. Dipacunya terus mobil sport tersebut. Haruno Sakura berada dibelakang kemudi. Ini adalah lomba ke 4nya dimusim ini.

_Satu putaran lagi_, Haruno Sakura akan mengang. Jika ia menang, tentu saja ia akan memenangkan taruhan. Taruhan tidak terlalu banyak hanya $ 10.000 dollar saja menurut sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun ia seorang putri president yang pasti asset kekayaannya sendiri tidak dapat dihitung. Jika kalah jumlah $ 10.000 dollar tidak ada artinya, namun yang ia cari hanya kesenangannya saja.

"_Kita lihat, siapa yang akan memenangkan lomba ini ?!_"

_Haruno ! Haruno ! Haruno!_

Jerit histeris pemberi semangat penonton digaris finish. Jarak tinggal 100 meret lagi.. Ia akan mengang..

_KYAAAAAAAAA ! HARUNO ! HARUNO ! HARUNO !_

"_Pemenang nya, sang Juara bertahan HARUNO !_"

MC mengumandangkan juara lomba kali ini, pertandingan telah berakhir. Haruno Sakura, turun dari mobilnya yang masih mengebul. Dengan sepatu boot setengah betis, serta gaun hitam diatas lutut dgn tanpa lengan yang ia pakai. Menambahkan kesan plus lagi.

"Boleh ku ambil piala ku" Sasori kekasih Sakura. Sasori datang menerobos barisan dan langsung mengangkat Sakura tinggi-tinggi. Sebagai rasa senang, kekasihnya memenangkan lomba kali ini. Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengan dileher Sasori, dan sesekali mencium bibirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan perbuatanya dilihat, bukan hanya dilihat namun juga ditonton. Bagaikan sudah biasa mengumbar kemesran, penonton pertandingan bersikap biasa saja.

"Seperti biasa, ini $ 50.000 dollar mu !" Naruto. Naruto datang menerobos dengan _Mitsubis Motoris Lescer Evolution VIII_ orangenya, langsung berlari dan memberi taruhannya.

"Jangan menyerah, Rubah ! Masih ada musim depan" hibur Sakura. "Tentu saja, Manusia rubah tidak akan menyerah" balas Naruto. Hihihi.. Sakura tertawa sedikit menanggapi sikap Sahabatnya yang pantang menyerah.

Naruto salah satu dari perserta balap kali ini, dengan tiga pembalap lainnya mengikhlaskan $ 10.000 dollarnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak pada Naruto yang sedikit sedih, Sakura berinisiatip merayakan kemenanggannya bersama.

"Bagaimana jika kebar, aku yang traktir. YANG LAIN BOLEH IKUT" teriak Sakura pada penoton. Tentu saja mana ada yang menolak ditraktir seperti ini. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Sakura yang berbagi tidak menghabisakan uangnya sendiri.

Sasori dari belakang terus memeluk mesra pinggang kekasihnya, sesekali menciumi tenggkuk belakang. "Sepertinya, kita tidak dapat merayakannya berdua" ejek Sasori, Sakura memutar bola matanya bosa. Hehe.. Lucu sekali Sasori ngambek.

Tidak tega membiarkannya merajut lebih lama, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memutar tubuh agar berhapan langsung dengan Sasori. "Bersama lebih baik, dari pada berdua" godanya yang sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan dileher kekasihnya.

"Terserah" Sasori masih merajut, Sakura terkekeh menanggapi sikap Sasori. Hanya memberikan dua ciuman lagi untuk membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak marah.

"Sayang sekali kalian tidak akan merayakan apapun mala mini, karna polisi datang" Sai dari bagian belangkang meneriaki pasangan tersebut. Sontak mendengar kata POLISI, semua orang yang mengerulum didekat pasangan tersebut langsung kocar kacir masuk kedalam mobil mereka sendiri.

"Hati-hati yaa, _muah_" Sakura memberikan ciuman terakhir. Sasori tersenyum, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlali menuju mobilnya. Sama seperti penonton yang lain, Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

_**BMMMMM**_

Puluhan mobil langsung melaju berpencar, karna diujung jalan sana terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan mobil polisi yang siap menangkap pembuata onar mala ini.

_**TENONG TENONG TENONG**_

Sirine mobil polisi menggema memecah keheningan malam, langsung mengejar puluhan mobil pembalap. Kejar keran pun tidak terkendali. Sakura langsung menoper gigi, melaju lesat menerobos mobil mobil lainya.

Melihat mobil _Mazoa RX-8_ sendirian melaju ditengah jalan, berberapa polisi mengikutinya. Terdapat tiga mobil polisi yang mengikuti mobil Sakura. "KHihihi.. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka kejar" kekeh Sakura senang mendapat beberapa mobil polisi mengikutinya.

"**MOBIL **_**MAZOA RX-8 **_** BERHENTI SEKARANG** !" Teriak salah satu dari polisi.

Sakura melirik sedikit sepion tengahnya, mendengar polisi meneriaki dirinya membuatnya tambah senang. Dipacunya mobil tersebut lebih cepat. Polisi sedikit geram rupanya sipengemudi cukup membandel. Langsung saja seorang polisi mengambil pistol disakunya dan mengarahkan keroda mobil Sakura.

'_Huuu, rupanya bagitu yaaaa'_ Sakura terkekeh sediri dalam hati. Ia melihat dengan jelas si polisi dibelakangnya siap siaga dengan senjatanya. Melihat didepan terdapat perempatan dengan lampu hijau. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sakura memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Hingga lima meter dari jarak perempatan, Sakura langsung memutar setirnya 120 derajat kekanan.

**BMMMMM**

Mobil tersebut langsung nge'Drif kekanan, dengan cekatan Sakura mengoper gigi langsung melaju lesat. Melihat mobil pembalap didepanya berbelok langsung kekanan. Tanpa fikir panjang para polisi membelokan mobilnya. Namun salahnya kecepatan ambang batas para polisi tidak menyadari kecepatannya sekarang.

**BMMM**

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, mobil polisi langsung berbelok kekanan dan langsung terpental terbalik hingga beberapa putaran.

**BRUG**

Tiga mobil polisi langsung menghantam toko yang berada dipersimpangan. Sakura melirik sepionnya, ia tersenyum rupanya jebakannya kali ini berhasil. Dengan cepat mobil _Mazoa RX-8_ melaju menerobos beberapa lampu merah, yang tak jarang membuat tabrakan kecil. Hingga mobil tersebut menghilang ditengah malam…

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Sampi tiba juga ditujuan, Sakura memakir mobilnya. Terdapat beberapa mobil temannya yang sudah terpakir disana duluan. Lagi lagi Sakura telat dalam ketepatan waktu, tapi bagaimana bisa ia memenangkan lomba ? HuFF..

Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan membawa tas dan jaket kulitnya. Ia langsung melakah kedalam bar, tempat yang dijanjiakannya lalu. Tiba didalam, Sakura langsung disambut dengan music-music dj serta tarian ditengah ruang. Rupanya music dj dan minuman laknat tersebut memabukan dan membuat luapa diri hingga beberapa diantaranya menari erotis ditengah.

Sakura tersenyum dengan pemandangan didepanya, "Sakura-chan disebelah sini !" teriak Naruto diujung sana. Sontak mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura langsung menerobos kawanan orang orang yang sedang menari ditengah.

"Kau lama, Sakura" sambut Sasori yang duduk dikursi setengah lingkaran. "Maaf, karna tadi ada _fans_ yang mengejar ku" balas Sakura. Sasori mengajaknya duduk, dengan tanggan kiri memegang segelas Vodca. Tanpa ragu Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasori dan sedikit bersandar didadanya. Disambut denganpelukan mesra dipinggang ia oleh kekasinya.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Kau janji kan akan mentrakrit kami" saut Naruto agak jauh disamping Sasori. Sakura tersenyum, dan mengambil segepok uang dari dalam tasnya. Langsung ia serahkan pada Sai yang berada disamping Naruto. "Hey, kenapa kau berikan pada Sai ?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit tidak terima.

"Tentu saja, karna nanti kau akan membawanya kabur" balas sinis Sai. Heh Naruto langsung terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia bawa kabur uang tersebut jelas-jelas ia payah dalam balapan. "Terserah kau saja" acuh Naruto yang menjawab sambil meminum segelas vodcanya.

Sai tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, langsung melesat pergi. Seperti yang Naruto lihat, Sai kemeja kasir menyerahkan sejumlah uang ditangannya. '_Cihhh, Sai kau jujur sekali_' gerutu dalam hati. Sakura yang berada dipangkuan Sasori tersenyum pada kedua Sahabatnya.

Sasori gemas melihat senyum Sakura yang cantiknya tidak pernah luntur mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura tersadar jika Sasori lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Rupanya kekasihnya itu sedikit cemburu. "Hey, Sasori. Kau jangan cemburu" Sakura berkata asal.

Sasori diam saja, dan meneguk kembali minuman ditangannya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat kekasihnya sedang minum, sedikit ia ingin juga meminumnya "Sasori, berikan minumannya" Sakura.

Sasori melepas gelasnya, ia menyeringai "Kau mau, tapi tidak kuberi dengan gelas" Sasori. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya binggung, bagaimana bisa ia minum tanpa gelas bukan ?

"Kau kau mau, sepertinya masih tertinggal sedikit dimulut ku" Sasori menyeringai puas sambil meminum kembali. Sakura tersenyum, rupanya begitu maksud seringai Sasori heh. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura langsung mencium bibi Sasori. Dipaksanya untuk membuka mulut kekasihnya, vodka dalam mulut Sasori perlahan terhisap oleh Sakura. Lama kelamaan bibir mungil Sakura membuat Sasori lupa diri, ditambah lagi dengan minuman laknat yang sudah menguasai otaknya. Sasori langsung melumat bibi Sakura.

Merasa bibirnya dilumat, Sakura langsung menutup rapat bibirnya yang masih menempel pada kekasihnya. 'Cihh rupanya ia ingin main-main' umpat Sasori dalam hati. Tanpa ragu Sasori membalikan tubuh Sakura, sehingga ia kini berhadapt dengan Sakura yang menganggkang dipanggkal pahanya. Dengan cepat Sasori langsung menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya. Sakura sedikit kaget langsung membuka mulutnya. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, Sasori memasukan lidahnya. Sesekali ia memelintir lidah kekasihnya, untuk mengajaknya main. Respon positif diberikan Sakura yang juga membalas lidahnya.

Ciuman tersebut semakin panas, Sakura sedikit melepaskan bibir Sasori yang menempel untuk menghirup orksigen. Sasari yang sudah dikuasai nafsu enggan melepas bibir raum Sakura, langsung memegang tengkuk belakang kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Sakura sudah kehabisan oksigen sedikit kewalahan karna Sasori enggan melepas ciumannya. Dengan segera Sakura melepaskan kalungan lengannya, dan bergerak kesesuatu yang menonjol dipangkal Sasori. Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung meremas kuat.

"Arggh" geram Sasori yang terpakasa melepas ciumannya. Sakura langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, "Kau berniat membunuhku !" cecar Sakura yang masih memegang penis Sasori. "Sebaiknya jangan kau bermain-main dengan_nya_ Sakura, kau masih mau perawan bukan" sindir Sasori menyeringai kena tepat membuat Sakura memerah.

"Kau !" geram Sakura, Sasori sendiri hanya menyeringai. "Sebagai hukuman karna kau sudah membangunkan_nya_, kau harus menuruti keinginan ku. Sayang.." goda Sasori langsung membawa Sakura ketengah lantai tari. Sakura menurut saja dibawa kemana ia.

Sampai ditengah kerumunan, Sasori meminum vodcanya hingga kandas dan langsung melemparnya sembarangan. Ia langsung menarik pinggang Sakura, mengajaknya untuk menari bersama.

Music dj memabukan ditambah dengan minuman yang membuat lepas kenadali. Sakura yang masih sadar hanya mengalungkan lenganya dileher Sasori. Kedua tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan music, berawal dari tarian yang menempel bisa. Sasori yang tengah setengah sadar menyeringai lagi. Tangannya dengan sengaja yang berda dipinggang Sakura, diturunkan hingga menyentuk bokongnya. Sedikit meremas dibelakang sana, Sakura sedikit mendesah. Alunan dj bertambah menghanyutkan, sebelah tanggan Sasori siap mengerayangi terpaksa berhenti. '_Menggaggu saja…._'

**DRTT DRTTT DRTTT**

Getar handphone Sakura, sontak langsung ia mendorong Sasori menjauh. "Ini ayah, ku" Sakura yang siap mengangakat handphonenya. Karna tidak ingin ketahuan ayahnya, Sakura langsung berlari keluar bar diikuti Sasori.

"Moshi moshi" panggil Sakura.

"_Kau fikir sekarang jam berapa nak !_" jawab penelfon diujung sana.

"Maaf ayah, aku akan segera kembali" Sakura.

Tuttt tuuttt tuttt…

Rupanya sipenelfon langsung memutuskan panggilannya sepihak. Sakura sedikit melototi handphone digegamanya, _nyotot sekali_… berani beraninya memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

"Rupanya kau sudah disuru pulang yaaa" tiba tiba suara terdegar diujung sana. Sakura langsung memutar tubuh, ia mendapati ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Sasori. "Aku harus kembali sekarang" jawab malas Sakura.

"Tak apa, nanti akan ku lanjutkan sendiri" Sasori sambil memberikan tas dan jaket Sakura. Rupanya si _baby face_ ini sudah menduga sang kekasih akan disuru pulang maka ia berinisiatif membawakan barang kekasihnya tanpa perlu kekasihnya kebali kedalam. Bisa bisa ia pulang telat jika harus kembali kedalam _bukan _?

"Arigatou" balas Sakura mendekat Sasori sambil mengambil barangnya. "Nanti akan ku lanjutkan dengan _wanita_ lain" goda Sasori, ia sedikit memberi penekanan pada wanita bukan gadis. "Terserah" balas malas Sakura menanggapi.

Sakura berniat lansung pergi, tapi lengan kekar Sasori memeluk pingganganya. "Hati-hati" Sasori yang menyadari jika Sakura barusan sedang cemburu. Hell.. Sakura melepas pelukannya, dan memberikan sedikit cium dan melasat pergi.

Sasori sediri baru sadar, ketika didapati kekasihnya menghilang entah kemana. Yah sudah lah biarkan.. Sasori sedikit memegang bibirnya bekas ciuman kekasihnya, '_Manis.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sayang sekali cherry, kau hanya menjadi.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Target ku_'

Sasori menyeringai penuh keji.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, tidak lupa juga ia memakai jaket karna dirasa hawa sekarang terasa dingin. Ketika memasuki kunci mobil kepintu, tetes tetes dari atas mengenai wajah cantiknya. Sakura langsung mendongkrak keatas, tersasa lagi tetes tetes air jatuh dari atas rupanya akan turun hujan.

Buru buru Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mobil, dan benar saja tiba tiba saja hujan. Huff Sakura tersenyum sembari menghelang nafas lega, syukurlah ia tidak kehujanan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mengigat sang ayah mengunggu dirumah, Sakura menyalakan mobilnya.

Sepertinya tidak ada polisi, Sakura menjalankan mobilnya pelan. Ia sangat waspada jika suatu waktu ada polisi langsung mengejar mobilnya. Namun saat ini ia berkonsentrasi menjalankan dengan pelan, karna dirasa hujan akan membuat jalan licin.

Hujan pun turun semakin deras, membuat jalan sedikit licin. Sakura sangat hati hati menjalankan mobilnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu disebrang jalan. Rupanya seorang sepasang kekasih yang meneduh karna hujan. Terlihat dari kaca depan Sakura, si pria tersebut mengajak kekasihnya masuk kedalam gedung. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum, mengingatkan ia dgn _mantan kekasihnya_ dulu sebelum bersama Sasori. Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan nanti apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih tersebut, Sakura terus menjalankan mobilnya.

'Agh sial !' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sayang sekali jembatan yang biasa dilewatinya untuk cepat sampai dirumah sedang ada perbaikan. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus memutar balik kendaraannya. Ia melirik sedikit jam tangannya, harusnya ia sudah tiba diruma sepuluh menit lagi. Namun apa daya jalan memutar akan menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Kesal Sakura langsung mempercepat mobinya. Ia tetap konsisten menghindari tergelincir nanti. Sakura melalui jalan yang tadi terdapat sepasang kekasih yang masuk kedalam gedung yang membuat hatinya hangat. Ia sedikit menengok kanan-kiri tidak ada tanda tanda dari sepasang kekasih tersebut. Mengemudi tanpa memperhatikan kedepan hingga…..

**BRUGHK**

"KYAAAAA" jerit Sakura, karna tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar dari atas langsung menghantam cap depan. Sakura panic tanpa sadar menginjak gas dan langsung membanting stir kekanan. Hingga..

…_Mobil kecepatan penuh langsung terbang karna menghantam pembatas jalan…_

**BRUGHK**

Mobil _Mazoa RX-8_ terpental dan terbalik ditengah jalan. Dengan didalam terdapat pengemudi yang belum sadarkan diri. Sakura merasakan pusing luar biasa karna kepalanya terbentur stir, jika ia tidak menggunakan _siltbelt_ mungkin ia sudah terlempar keluar. Dengan posisi yang masih menggantung dikursi, perlahan ia mengerakan jarinya. Dirasa jari mengikuti perintah otak, Sakura mengerakan sebelah tanggannya untuk membuka _siltbelt_.

**BRUGH**

Sakura langsung jatuh kebawah dengan punggung menghantam bagian atas mobil. 'Sakit.. Sakit sekali..' ia meringis kesakitan karna merasa punggungnya tertancap beberapa lengkungan atap mobil. Sakura lelirik keluar berharap mendapat pertolongan. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak karna menangkap sesuatu..

Tetetsan bensin yang bocor dengan diujung mobil terdapat cipratan konsleting listri. Otomatis Sakura langsung panic segera keluar, ia tidak mau mati konyol terbakar dalam mobil. Sayang sekali pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir membuat ia semakin panic.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sakura merayap keluar dari _Mazoa RX-8_ yang akan meledak. Sampai diluar mobil kesayangannya, Sakura langsung berdiri dan bergegas berlari dengan kaki kanan terkilir. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak…

'KYAAAAAAAA'

Jerit Sakura tertahan karna menutup mulut, ia sanggat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang wanita yang tersungkur dijalan dengan bekas gigitan dileher yang cukup lebar.

'ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN !'

Sakura ingat betul, wanita tersebut adalah wanita yang berteduh dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia berada ditengah jalan. Tiba-tiba otaknya mengambil konspirasi gila, otaknya berfikir wanita didepannya terlempar dari atas mengenai cap mobilnya. Sontak mata Sakura langsung terbelalak tidak percaya, konspirasi gila otaknya sekarang masuk akal yang kini penyebab kecelakaan ia. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu….

_..Seorang pria turun dari atas gedung dengan sayap dibelakangnya…_

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, ia melihat pria terbang turun dari atas gedung. Sakura menutup mulutnya, takut si pria mendengar jeritanya…

…_Sayang sekali, Pria tersebut berjalan kearahnya…_

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, tanggannya masih setia menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya, pria tersebut berjalan kearahnya. '_Apa dia mau membunuh ku ?'_ tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan keberlakang, kearah mobilnya yang siap meledak.

Sakura tidak menyadari kondisinya, pergelangan kaki kanannya masih terkilir. Sontak Sakura langsung jatuh kebelakang. Matanya masih melihat pria tersebut semakin mendekat. Hingga..

_..Si Pria tepat didepannya.._

Bagaimana bisa ? padahal jarak tadi lumayan jauh. Sontak Sakura semakin ketakutan, dengan si pria yang sudah ada tepat didepannya. Sakura langsung menutup matanya, tidak sanggup melihat orang tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membawa tubuhnya ke dekat mobil akan meledak. Hingga..

Si Pria memegang pergelangan kaki kanan Sakura yang terkirilir. Tanpa perasaan si pria langsung menyeret tubuh Sakura menjauh. Sakura merasa ada yang memegang dan menyeretnya, membuat kaki yang terkirili tambah sakit. Karna tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya, Sakura menjerit…

"KYAAAA !"

Sakura menjerit tanpa sadar membuka matanya yang dari tadi ia paksa tutup. Tiba tiba matanya langsung terbelelalak. Sakura melihat…

_...mata semerah darah…_

Seumur umur ia tidak pernah melihat mata itu, ia tercengang tidak bergerak masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinggaaa….

**BOMMMMM**

Suara ledakan berasal dari mobilnya, mata Sakura kembali membulat tidak percaya. Mobil _Mazoa RX-8_ kesayangannya meledak. Namun yang tambah ia tidak percaya, posisi tubuhnya yang dapat melihat kedepan tepat mobil itu terbakar..

Sakura langsung merangkak mundur, ia memuat tubuhnya kebelang. Namun tanggannya menyentuh sesuatu...

…_Bekas lubang gigitan ditubuh wanita…_

"KYAAAAA !" Jeritnya menjadi-jadi, ia tercengang baru sadar, ia berada didepan mayat wanit. Sakura langsung menutup matanya. Dengan tubuhnya bergetar hebat serta jantung yang berdetak cepat, _'ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya minpi, ini hanya mimpi' _fikir Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi, hingga ia mencoba melihat kembali mayat wanita didepannya.

_HILANG_

_Kemana ?_ Kemana tubuh wanita yang berada didepannya. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan ini hanya mimpi karna tubuh tersebut tidak ada. Namun ia baru sadar, telinganya mendengar suara _seruput seruput_. Karna penasaran atau lebih tepatnya takut, Sakura memberanikan diri memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Dan matanya menangkap sesuatu…

…_wanita tersebut terangkat dengan seorang pria yang sambil menghisap bekas gigitan…_

Mata Sakura kembali terbelalak, pemandangan apa didepannya. Sangat tidak dapat dipercaya, mati matian Sakura menahan jeritnya. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, dengan mata masih setiap melihat pemanadangan pria tersebut. Hingga..

…_tubuh wanita ambuk kebawah, dengan tidak ada darah yang sama sekali keluar…_

"KYAAAAA" jerit Sakura yang tidak dapat dibendung. Mata Sakura menatap bekas gigitan dileher wanita tersebut, tidak ada sama sekali darah yang keluar. Terdapat sepasang kaki pria dibelakang jasad wanitanya, Sakura sontak mendokrak penglihatanya keatas.

…_Mata semerah darah, menatapnya seolah olah kau santapannya…_

"KYAAAAAAAA !"

"_Nona muda_, sadarlah"

Telinganya mendengar suara, ada yang memanggilnya. Sontak Sakura langsung membuka matanya. "_Nona muda_, Sadar lah !" kata seorang perawat. Sakura masih diam tidak berkata apa pun. Dilihat baik-baik, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

…_Ini kamarnya…_

"Syukurlah _nona muda_, anda sudah 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri" kata seorang perawat lagi, yang menurut Sakura masih ambigu. "Ini dimana ?" tanya paraw Sakura. "Ini dikamar anda, _Nona_" balas lembut perawat tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!" tanya Sakura yang sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"_Nona muda_ terkena kecelakaan" jawab sabar perawat lagi.

Mendengar kata '_kecelakaan_', sontak Sakura langsung melihat dirinya sendiri. Terdapat gips dipergelangan kaki kanannya, terdapat bekas luka yang mongering dilututnya, belasan bekas memar disekujur tubuhnya, dan perban dipelipis kepalanya. Sakura baru sadar, ia kemarin kecelakaan.

Sakura memegang keningnya yang terasa berat, bekal luka disekujut tubuhnya menyakinkan dia atas kejadian kemarin. Ya, kecelakaannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita dan pria tersebut. Sakura tersadar kembali saat seorang perawat memegang pungaknya.

"Jika _Nona Muda_ sudah merasa membaik,saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi. Dan sarapa dimeja sana." Tutur perawat menjelaskan secara detail. Tunggu dulu Perawat ? tentu saja. Ia adalah seorang perawat khusus berasal dari pemerintahan. Karna ayahnya seorang president yang baru menjabat, perngawalan ketat diberikan secara intensif meminimaliskan segala keadaan yang tidak berubah.

"Saya mohon pamit, _Nona Muda_" perawat membungkuk dan segera pergi dari kamarnya. Sakura kembali memegang keningnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kecelakaan ini nyata, lalu bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada sang ayah ?

Sontak Sakura langsung menyibak selimut, ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga, Sakura berusaha berdiri. _HuFFF Syukurlah_, ia dapat berdiri. Nah sekarang tinggal jalan. Dengan menatah sakit disekejur tubuhnya, Sakura menoba berjalan.

Sakit disekujur tubuhnya tidak ada apa apa, dengan nanti mendengar kemarahan ayahnnya. Perlahan kambali ia mencoba berjalan mengapai pintu kamar. _Klekk_ pintu kamar berhasil dibuka. Lorong nampak sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan berjalan. Tujuannya adalah ruang oval, tempat biasa ayahnya bekerja.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Sampai juga Sakura didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, perjuangannya tidak sia sia. Mati matian ia berusaha samapi disini. Tanpa mengetuk, Sakura langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Serperti yang kita bicarakan…" pembicara Kizashi terhenti. Seluruh anggota rapat menatap binggung mengapa sang president tiba tiba berhenti. Mengapa ? mengikuti arah mata sang president, para anggota rapat cukup terkejut dengan penampakan mumi.

Maaf ralat. Dengan penambakan Sakura. Penampilannya bagaikan mayat hidup dibungkus perban, padahal hanya kepalanya saja. Kok dibilang mumi ?

"Akan dilanjutkan kembali. Mohon maaf" Kizashi merunduk pada anggota rapat yang terpakasa rapat dihentikan. Sedikit yang menghelang nafas dari lima berlas anggota rapat yang meninggalkan ruang oval. Sayang sekali Sakura datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ruangan sudah sepi, tanpa ragu Sakura lansung duduk dikursi bekas anggota rapat. Dalam hatinya cukup cemas, bisa bisanya ia mengacaukan rapat ditambah peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpat dirinya. Bisa bisa ia akan bukan tapi pasti diamuk ayahnya. Tidak ingin nantinya diamuk sang ayah, akhirnya Sakura buka suara.

"Ayaaahh, aku bisa jelaskan.." jelas Sakura lirih.

BRAK

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau jelas, hah !" emosi Kizashi meledak ledak tanpa sadar Ia mengebrak meja. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin takut, niatnya untuk menjelaskan penyebab kecelakaan menjadi menciut.

"Kemabali kekamar mu, Sekarang !" perintah sang president. Tidak ada yang menolak perintahnya, kecuali Sakura.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasan ku dulu" balik Sakura balas sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Ku beri kau enam puluh detik" perintah Kizashi lagi, sambil melihat jam ditanggannya.

"Ehh tapi.. mana bisa.. menjelaskannya dalam waktu 60 detik" elak Sakura.

"_51_"

"Ayah !"

"_48_"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"_42_"

"Ayah, kumonoh dengarkan lah penjelasan ku dulu"

"_31_"

"Ayah"

"_27_"

"Kau curang, mempercepat hitungan"

"_20_"

"Apa ?"

"_17_"

"Tunggu, waktu nya"

"_10_"

"Tunggu aku akan jelaskan"

"_6 !_"

"Semua kecelakaan tersebut, karna aku tidak senganja menginjak gas dan membanting stir"

"_3_"

"Itu kulakukan karna ada seorang jatuh tepat dicap depan mobil"

"Waktu mu habis dan alasan tidak diterima, cepat kembali kekamar !" perintah Kizashi lagi, tanpa memperdulikan rengek anaknya.

Sakura semakin panic mana kala sang ayah bersiap melangkah pergi. Tanpa babibu sontak Sakura mejelaskannya.

"Seorang jatuh dan menimpa cap depan ku, aku kaget dan tida sengaja membating stir. Hingga mobil ku kecelakaan. Dan disaat itulah, aku melihat wanita yang tadi kulihat sebelumnya. Terdapat bekas gigitan, dan tiba tiba seorang pria dengans sayap turuh dari gedung. Dan kembali menggigit bekas gigitan diwanta tersebut" jelas tutur panjang Sakura, dan kini ia merutki perkataannya.

"Alasan konyol, yang pernah ku dengar !" sindir Kizashi kambali. Sakura merunduk, ia menelan kenyataan tidak mungkin ada orang yang percaya dengan fakta ceritanya tersebut terlebih lagi ayahnya. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh, Kau tidak boleh menyerah Sakura !' iner Sakura.

"Kumohon ayah, tolong kali ini dengarkan penjelasan ku !" rengek Sakura kembali.

"Lalu kau akan bilang, wanita tersebut dihisap oleh _dracula_ begitu. Dan _dracula_ itu menyelamatkan mu. Bukan begitu ?" cibiran pedas Kizashi.

**Glek**

Sakura menelan ludah, perkataan ayahnya barusan sama dengan yang ada difikirannya. Bagaimana ayahnya dapat menebak ? tentu saja. Sebelumnya ayahnya mengatakatn 'alasan konyol' yang pernah ia dengar. Tidak sulit baginya memprediksi apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Tapi itu, kenyataan ayah. Ayah, kumonoh percayalah pada ku" minta Sakura, dengan susah payah menahan air matanya tidak keluar.

"Rupanya, si AKASUNA itu sudah merusak dirimu.

MULAI SAAT INI, HUBUNGAN KALIAN PUTUS !

Suka, tidak suka, kau terima ini !" Printah Kizashi dengan emosi meledak. Tentu saja Kizashi paling mengutuk putrinya menjalin hubungan dengan Akasuna Sasori. Yang notabene keluarganya adalah seorang mafia dan mantan burnonan. Bisa bisa putrinya diculik dan dimanfaatkan untuk menjatuhkan kedudukannya sebagai seorang president bukan ?

Hancur sudah hatinya, Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya kembali. Sakura menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, namun hal itu tidak menarik ayahnya. Baru kali ini ayahnya memerintahnya tegas, seperti sebelumnya Sakura sudah berkali kali menjalani hubungan putus sambung dengan Sasori. Penyebabnya tentu saja, Ayah Sakura tidak memberikan restu pada putrinya. Namun kali ini ayahnya memerintah seolah olah, Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Tidak baik kau berteriak, terhadap putri mu yang baru siuman itu" suara sorang pria yang tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam.

"Uchiha Fugaku. Ada apa ?" tanya Kizashi sembari menuruntkan emosinya.

"Datang mengunjungi teman lama, apa kau keberatan ?" balik tanya Fugaku sopan dengan maksud menyindir.

"Terserah.

Kau hanya datang disaat waktu yang tidak tepat" balas Kizashi.

Lagi lagi paru baya didepan putri dan ayahnya tersenyum, laki laki yang bernama Fugaku tersebut datang langsung membimbing Sakura duduk dikursi. Seraya dari tadi Sakura diabaikan, Fugaku dengan sabar menenangkan tangisnya.

"Ini minum-lah dulu, Sakura-chan" Fugaku sambil member Sakura minum.

"Terimakasih, paman Fugaku" balas Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, untungnya fugaku dapat menendalikan tangisnya. Tunggu dulu ? Sakura-chan, Paman Fugaku. Ya ! Hubungan Sakura dan Fugaku sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama dekat. Bahkan sebelum ayahnya merantau dan menjadi orang seperti sekarang. Berawal dari tetangga, kedua laki laki paru baya tersebut menjalin persahabatan sebelum menikah dan memiliki keturunan.

Kizashi sendiri memaklumi Fugaku yang datang tanpa permisi, karna satu satunya orang yang tahan cecarnya hanya fugaku saja. Yaaah wajar saja sekarang mereka tidak mempedulikan status yang terpenting mereka dapat bertemu dan bercemkramah.

"Apa maksud mu datang kemari ?" tanya Kizashi to the point.

"Menjenguk putri mu yang kecelakaan. Ada apa ?

Memangnya tidak boleh" balas Fugaku santai.

"Terserah"

Hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah nafas Sakura yang berangsur angsur sabil. Setelah melihat Sakura sudah stabil, Fugaku berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kizashi yang dari tadi hanya bediri saja.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan putrimu,

Seharusnya ia tidak pulang selarut itu" Fugaku.

"Cih, Pacarnya yang bernama Akasuna merusaknya !" Kizashi.

"Haha, untuk itu aku datang kemari" Fugaku.

_Hening_

"Tidak baik, membiarkan putri seorang president diluar sendiri" Fugaku.

"Katakan hal tersebut pada anak tidak tahu aturan itu" Kizashi sembari menyindir Sakura. Sakura semakin menunduk dan mengertkan peganggan gelasnya.

"Baik lah, ku kira sudah cukup.

Memang Sakura-chan bersih keras bebas dari kekangan mu.

Tapi bukan berati, kau tidak membiarkannya bukan ?" Fugaku.

"Anak itu baru diberi kebebasan sudah melunjak" Kizashi.

"Untuk itu, aku menawarkan seorang bodyguar yang pantas melindungi anakmu" Fugaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Mentri Kemanan Uchiha Fugaku ?"

"Anak bungsu ku, dia telah lulus dari FBI. Menurut ku cocok untuk menjaga putri mu.

Hitung hitung karna umurnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tidak akan mencurigakan bukan ?" Fugaku.

"Anak mu baru berumur 23 tahun sudah lulus.

Lihat anak ku, masih seumur jagung (20) sudah tidak tahu aturan" Kizashi.

"Hey Hey Santai, aku tidak bermaksud membandingakan anak ku dengan anak mu" Fugaku.

"Terserah..

Katakan dimana anak mu ?" Kizashi to the point.

"Nah Sakura-chan, ku harap kau tidak keberatan.

Dengan adanya anak ku, menjaga mu.

Hitung hitung kalian sudah saling kenal dulu" Fugaku berbicara pada Sakura.

"APA ?!" Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Fugaku dan langsung berdiri.

"Dia ada diluar, Nah Nak. Masuklah kedalam" perintah Fugaku pada anak bungsunya yang berada diluar menunggu aba-aba masuk kedalam. Perlahan pria yang dipanggil ayahnya masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba..

**PRANK**

Terdengar sura percah, gelas yang Sakura pegang langsung jatuh kebawah. Matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di tidak percaya. Pria tersebut..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Orang yang ditermuinya pada kecelakaanya lalu._

* * *

Bagaimana, Suka atau tidak ? Kirim Kritik, Saran atau Masukan yaaa. Mungkin peringatan HardLime agak dilebih lebihkan saja, tapi buat jaga jaga oke. Maaf kalo agal OOC. Kalo mata semerah darah itu Sharigan :)

* * *

Atas perhatiannya, **TERIMAKASIH**

_HAPPY READING :)_

_**Mind or REVIEW ?**_

* * *

_**By SAYAKA TAKATARI**_


	3. 2

_. . . . Tanpa sadar Haruno Sakura telah jatuh cinta, namun naas cinta tidak berpihak padanya. Kenyataan pahit harus diambil mana kala ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai. Sayang sekali lagi lagi kenyataan harus diterimanya, mana kala mengetahui cintanya sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup. . . ._

* * *

**Warning Insinde**

_Hanya diperuntukan untuk 17+, penggunaan kata kasar, mengandung unsur kekerasan, HardLIME, __**CERITA TIDAK JELAS**__, Chapter panjang, terlalu bertele tele, __**belum penggunaan EJAAN YANG SISEMPURNAKAN**__, bila membaca sebaikanya diberi bimbingan orang tua !_

_**HAPPY READING**_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**(DRACULA)**

**Kyouketsuki Dorakyura**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Perkenalkan, putra bungsu ku.

**Uchiha Sasuke**"

Sakura terkejut bukan main, didepannya tepat terdapat laki-laki berumuran 23 tahun tengah menatapnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis serta telapaknya. Tanpa sadar gelas cangkir yang berada ditanggannya terjatuh hingga pecah.

**_PRANK_**

Mendengar suara benda pecah, semua orang yang berada diruangan menoleh padanya. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka yang bertanya mengapa gadis ini ceroboh sekali. Ia hanya terus menatap tidak percaya pada sosok laki-laki tersebut. Tiga malam lalu tepat saat ia terkena kecelakaan, sosok laki-laki didepannya yang menarik kakinya menjauh dari mobil. Setelah itu laki-laki tersebut menghisap bekas gigitan wanita yang diyakini adalah kekasihnya.

"Perkanalkan _Nona Muda_, _Uchiha Sasuke_ akan menjadi pengawal mu" perkataan Fugaku barusan menyadarkan dari diam dalam fikirannya. Tidak salah lagi ia adalah…

"Kau penyebab kecelakaan ku !" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Belum usai menatap karna kecerobohannya, kali ini tiga laki laki menatapnya karna teriak ia tanpa sadar. Sang President sekaligus ayahnya, menghelang nafas kesal. Bisa bisanya putri seorang president berteriak terlebih lagi menuduh tanpa bukti yang jelas.

"Maaf atas kelakuakn anak ku, Fugaku. Aku rasa benturan dikepalanya menyebabkan gangguan otaknya sekarang !" sindir sang President pada anaknya. Jarang sekali seorang president meminta maaf karna kesalahan orang lain, terlebih lagi ini adalah anaknya. Mau tak mau Kizashi harus membuang citra nama baik president demi menutupi kecerobohan anaknya.

Sementara Sakura sendiri, menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Memang sering Kizashi mensindir sinis kelakuannya karna ceroboh, tapi kali ini ia tidak percaya Ayahnya menyindirnya di depan kolega karna kecerobohannya yang berteriak tanpa sadar padahal ia tidak berbohong.

"Apa maksud ayah, menjadikan _laki-laki itu_ sebagai pengawal ku !?"

"Sudah jelas bukan, kau putri president. Tidak seharusnya pergi keluar tanpa pengawalan. Terlebih lagi sang putri president tidak tahu etika. Berteriak tanpa sebab."

Cukup sudah sindiran ayahnya yang sudah kelewatan, Sakura tidak sanggup lagi membendung air mata yang selama ini ia tahan terlebih lagi mendengar langsung lewat mulut manis sang ayah. "Aku tidak sudi, memiliki pengawal seperti _dia_ !" balas Sakura. Tidak peduli pada tatapan mereka yang melihatnya menangis, tidak peduli bagaimana sakit di pegelangan kakinya ketika berjalan, terlebih lagi ia tidak peduli pada sang ayah yang sudah kelewatan. Cukup semua ini sudah kelewatan, tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan menutup keras pintu tersebut.

"Sekali lagi tolong maafkan atas kelakuannya, tidak bisa ia bertingah seperti ini" permintaan maaf Kizashi. Fugaku hanya mengangguk saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia tidak ingin lebih ikut campur pada masalah ayah anak ini.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Fugaku dan -melirik sedikit- tuan Sasuke" Kizashi mempersilakan duduk. Ia menghelang nafas panjang..

Rupanya ia mendengar sahabatnya menghelang nafas panjang, terlihat dengan jelas sang president berwajah letih padalah ini masih pagi. Apa karna masalah yang terjadi pada putrinya yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini. "Tidak perlu terlalu difikirkan, ada masanya anak anak akan berontak karna tidak suka" ungkap Fugaku menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Dia sudah bukan anak-anak" jawab Kizashi dengan nada kesal yang ia tahan-tahan.

Fugaku mencoba sebisa mungkin tersenyum meski terkesan agak dipaksakan, baiklah kembali ia akan membahas tentang masalah pengawalan pada sang putri president. Beberapa dokument dikeluarkan dari tas hitamnya, memilih milih berkas yang akan diserahkan kepada sang president. "Ini biodata mengenai anak ku, kau bisa lihat sendiri" Fugaku sambil memberikan sebuah map. Setelah menerima map, sang president membuka dan membaca secara seksama.

_Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_Name : Uchiha Sasuke - Clan Uchiha_

_Birth : Distri Uchiha, 23 Juli_

_Agent Codename : SS-1 Ninja : 012606_

_Join date : June 4__th__, 20— Nationality : Japan_

_Original Division : Counter Operation Pioner (Divistion of Human Service)_

_Grade skill : Professional Clasificasion : Nuke-Nin_

_Afiliasion : Konohagakure_

_Manga : Chapter e_

_Anime : Episode 1_

_Flim Naruto the movie : Ninja Clash I the land of Snow (_Jadi ngebahas biodata gini :D)

Kizashi membaca riwayat hidup sang agent FBI secara intensive, tanpa sadar senyumnya mengukit sedikit yang secara tak sengaja kedua Uchiha didepannya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Aku cukup puas. Setidaknya anak mu punya _skill_ untuk mengawal putri ku." Ungkap Kizashi jujur.

Fugaku tersenyum, entah apa maksud senyumnya menanggapi ungkapan sang president mengenai anaknya. Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi bahan pembincangan hanya memasang wajah datar menganggapi sang president.

"_Clan_ Uchiha, ya.. Selain Itachi yang ku kenal, kurasa ada _seorang_ Uchiha juga yang pernah bekerja disini.

Ne.. bagaimana keadaan Itachi ?" tanya Kizashi, dengan sedikit menyinggung salah seorang Uchiha.

'_Salah seorang Uchiha_ ?' batin Fugaku memikirkan perkataan sang president barusan. Setahunya keluarga Uchiha sudah hampir punah, hanya tinggal beberapa saja. Mungkin kah ada seorang Uchiha lainnya. "Kurasa baik, ia menikmati profesinya sebagai dokter" jawab Fugaku.

"Apa kau jarang bertemu dengannya ?"

"Saat ini Itachi berada dipedalaman, agak sulit menghubunginya. Tapi terakhir ia member kabar keadaanya baik"

Percakapan berlanjut sedikit menceritakan tentang Uchiha, dan dilanjutkan dengan diakhiri penandatangan kontrak masa kerja Sasuke selama beberapa bulan. Setelah usai menandatangani kontrak, Fugaku berseta anaknya mohon pamit karna ada beberapa urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Kizashi tidak memberitahu seberapa lama putrinya dikawal seorang Uchiha, setidaknya sampai ia merasa cukup dengan kelakuan putrinya yang sudah membaik. Seperti biasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak memberikan komentar apa pun.

Setelah benar benar Uchiha pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sang president kembali kemejanya untuk menghubungi seketarisnya memberitahukan untuk segera menyusun ulang rapat dewan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat tertunda.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Dilain sisi gedung kerja yang berada didalam WhiteHose, Haruno sakura memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Emosinya benar terkuras habis dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang terus memojokannya. Tidak habis fikir dalam benaknya mengapa sekarang ayahnya sangat berubah sejak meninggal mendiang istrinya.

_Alm_ Haruno Mebuki seorang kebangsaan jepang, diusia dua puluh satu tahun ia dinikah dengan seorang peranakan campuran jepang Haruno Kizashi berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Setahun setelah pernikahannya ia dikaruniai seorang putri, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka cukup tentram terlebih dengan karier suaminya.

Demi mencapai cita-cita menjadi seorang pemimpin negara karna dan pada dasarnya seorang president juga harus asli berasal dari negri adidaya tersebut, Kizashi memutuskan untuk kembali kekampung halamannya di Amerika setelah sekian lama tinggal bersama sang istri dijepang.

Sembilan belas tahun merintis karier menjadi pemimpin Negara, pada akhirnya pejuangan Kizashi tidak sia sia. Ia dicanlonkan menajadi seorang president dari beberapa element. Namun karna sebuah musibah, tepanya kecelakaan '_sabotase_' yang terjadi satu tahun lalu yang merengut nyawa sang istri. Kizashi memutuskan untuk membawa putrinya Sakura, untuk mengungsi di jepang sampai ia menjadi pemimpin Negara.

Tepat diumur yang kedua puluh tahun, setelah ia juga mendengar kenaikan pangkat ayahnya. Sakura dibawa kembali kepada sang Ayah. Namun entah mengapa ia merasakan perubahan sikap ayahnya yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia terus dikekang tidak diberi kebebasan selama ia kembali. Menjadi pembalap sebenarnya juga harus sembunyi sembunyi untuk keluar. Tapi karna kecelakaan yang menimpanya tiga hari lalu, membuatnya kembali terbelenggu dalam kadang emas ini.

'_Semua karna laki-laki brengsek itu_' fikir Sakura yang tengah menaratapi nasibnya. Tidak munggi ia salah lihat, sudah jelas sosok yang menghisap darah serta yang berada disatu ruangan yang sama tadi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mengapa sang ayah tidak pernah mempercayainya.

Dan kini karna kehadiran sang _pemilik rambut revent_ tersebut, kepercayaan ayahnya menghilang telak dari matanya tidak terpancar untuk sekedar memdengarkan penuturan anaknya.

'_KUSO, brengsek kau Uchiha_' tersadar atau tidak sudah dua kali ia menyebut serta memikirkan laki-laki brengsek itu. Tanpa sadar air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya mengalir melawati pipinya. Hiks.. Sakura kembali menangis, sejak meninggal ibunya ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Sakura harus mampu hidup sendiri tanpa ayahnya sebagai panutan. Ia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat, tegar, dan bijak sana. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dunia luar yang menghujani dengan kata kata pedasnya. _Tidak.. Sakua tidak boleh menangis.. tidak kali ini…._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Aku merindukan mu, bu…._'

.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_ meninggalkan kediaman sang president, mobil melaju konstan mengikuti aturan yang berada. Dalam mobil laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan santainya menjalankan kendaraan tersebut, duduk dibelakang kursi supir Uchiha Fugaku tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari si bungu Uchiha bersaudara. Tidak sedikit pun melepaskan tatapan tajamnya, tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Sasuke merasa risik dengan tatapan yang ditujukan terus menerus untuknya, meski ia tidak melirik langsung dari sepion tengah. Namun jelas ia merasakan hawan yang dari tadi dikeluarkan ayahnya.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, Ayah" akhirnya Sasuke anggat bersuara.

"Itu semua adalah _salah_ kau, Sasuke" balas Fugaku tanpa berhenti menatap tajam anaknya. '_Salah_' apa maksudnya ?

Sasuke lebih baik diam tidak membalas atau menyauti perkataan ayahnya dalam keadaan _mood_nya sekarang. Tentu ia tahu mengapa ayahnya _menyalahkanya_, melalui tatapannya. "Apa kini kau puas, menghancurkan hubungan ayah dan anak tersebut ?" tanya Fugaku menyinggu masalah sang president dan putrinya.

"Itu karna tingkahnya yang kekanakan" kali ini Sasuke berani membalasnya.

"Apa kau tahu, dari mata_nya_ saja sudah terbaca. _Ia_ tidak akan merubah pendirian_nya_. Semua yang dilihat_nya_ adalah kenyataan. Sekeras apa pun, ayah_nya_ tidak percaya. Ia akan terus mempercayai apa yang telah dilihat_nya_" jelas Fugaku panjang lebar mengenai putri president,

Semua yang dikatakan sang putri president, Haruno Sakura adalah _benar_. Mengenai kejadian setelah kecelakaannya, sosok laki-laki yang dilihatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Malam itu Sasuke keluar untuk mengencani wanita, tentu bukan kencan dengan perasaan. Itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk mendekatkan diri dengan korbanya. Setelah sang korban telah luluh, ia akan membawanya ketempat sepi dan mulai me'makan'nya. Setelah puas menghisap habis darah korban hinga tidak tersisa, biasanya korbanya akan mati dan berubah menjadi abu.

Pada malam itu, Sasuke baru menggigit sedikit leher korban. Korban terkejut dan segera melepaskan diri. Tidak fikir panjang dari pada harus mati ditanggannya, si korban memutuskan untuk terjun dari gedung.

Sayangnya mobil yang dikendarai putrid president melintas, dan tepan pada saat korban itu jatuh langsung menghantam cap depan mobil. Sakura panic dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tanpa sengaja menginjak gas dan membanting stir. Kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari.

Dari atas gedung, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas Sakura berusaha keluar dari mobil yang akan segera meledak. Tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke terbang menuruni gedung, dengan niat baik untuk menyelamatkan gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

Dan benar setelah Sasuke berhasil menarik untuk menjauh kaki sang gadis ledakan pun terjadi, ia melirik korban dalam keadaan kritis dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Karna sudah terhipnotis darah yang menguap dan bersatu dengan air hujan. Ia langsung mengambil korban dan melanjutkan untuk menghisap hidangannya.

Awalnya Sasuke berfikir setelah mobil meledak sang gadis bersuari merah jambu tersebut akan pingsan, sayang sekali gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut menatapnya. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari matanya. Hal tersebut justru akan membahayakan keberadaan Sasuke.

Dengan mengambil langkah cepat, Sasuke menatap mata sang gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut dengan mata draculanya (_baca = maksudnya pake sharinggan_). Alhasil si gadis bersuari merah jambu tersebut pingsan dibuatnya, entah perasaan yang menyelimutinya saat itu. Ia tidak tega untuk menghabisi nyawa sang gadis. Membuat pingsan sudah cukup, dan terlebih lagi sang gadis tengah dalam keadaan cedera habis kecelakaan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membawa sang gadis tersebut kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan, seorang _Prince_ sepertiku harus memohon pada manusia rendahan untuk mebersihan keberadaan kita" ungkap Fugaku yang membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

"Semakin cepat kau bersamanya, dan menunjukan kau adalah manusia. Maka semakin cepat ia akan melupakan kecelakaan tersebut" tambahnya.

"Ne.. Bukannya kau sendiri, meyakini gadis itu tidak akan melupakan apa yang dilihatnya. _Prince_ Fugaku-_sama _?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyindir _strata_ ayahnya.

"Dan semakin cepat pula, kau memberikan keturunan pada _Lady Hyuuga_ tersebut ! " balas ayahnya tak kalah dingin dan menyindir.

"_CIHH_ ! Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak sudi memberikan keturunan pada _perempuan itu_ !" sahut Sasuke dengan nada tak kala dingin.

"Terserah" balas Fugaku yang memutar matanya, ia sudah bosan tiap kali harus berdebat dengan putranya.

"Akan ku sampaikan penolakan ku pada _Quen_ secepatanya !"

_Prince, Lady, Quen _dan_ King._ Dalam sejarah Dracula '_kisahnya aslinya'_, system yang dianut adalah kerajaan '_Beneran !_'. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _Prince_ dari clan Uchiha, sama seperti kakaknya : Itachi. Itachi juga seorang _Prince_, yang menyamar sebagai dokter di kalangan manusia. Ia awalnya ditolong oleh seorang manusia. Cinta tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan, sang pujaan hanya terkejut mengetahui mana kala fakta ia seorang _Prince_ _of Dracula_. Dengan cinta yang tak terbatas, Itachi merubah sang wanita menjadi seorang vampire. Kedudukan strata golongan vampire dibawah Dracula dalam kerajaan '_beneran !_'. Terlebih lagi ia dalah vampire tidak sempura, karna berawal dari seorang manusia. Dan pada akhirnya tahta kerajaan akan dipegang anak kedua ratu : _Uchiha Sasuke_.

_Quen of Dracula : Uchiha Mikoto_ - Silsilah keluarganya berasal dari _kerajaan murni_, yang membuatnya menjadi ratu yang memerintah kerajaan _Dracula_. Ia menikah dengan seorang bangsawan dari kerajaan (_bukan dari darah kerajaan murni_) _Prince_ Fugaku. Karna menikah dengan seorang ratu, maka Fugaku mendapat gelar _Prince_ dan nama keluarga Uchiha (Kedudukan strata Fugaku 'bukan darah kerajaan murni' lebih rendah satu strata dari anaknya sendiri 'darah kerajaan murni'.

_Quen of Dracula : Uchiha Mikoto_ merasakan sebentar lagi ia harus turun tahtah kerajaan, karna usianya sudah mulai senja. Untungnya ia memiliki anak laki-laki, sayang sekali karna anak pertamanya menikah dengan seorang manusia setengah vampire maka tahtah kerajaan tidak diberikan padanya. Tahtah kerajaan sepenuhnya akan berada dalah genggaman anak keduanya, jika anak keduanya telah memiliki keturunan.

Mengingat keturunan kerjaan murni hampir punah, maka diputuskanlah anak keduanya untuk mendapat keturunan dari _Lady of Dracula : Clan Hyuuga_. Sayangnya _Prince of Dracula : Sasuke_, _sama sekali tidak menginginkan_ memiliki keturunan dari Lady Hyuuga tersebut. Untuk itu ia akan segera kembali ke kerajaan, namun untuk sekarang ia harus ber-urusan dengan _manusia_ yang merepotkan _seorang putri dari president. _(_Kisah kerajaan terinspirasi dari slinsilah kerajaan ingiris, tidak maksud untuk menyindir namun hanya terinspirasi_)

"Fikirkan baik baik kondisi _ibu mu_, Sasuke. Tanpa ada keturunan, maka kerajaan kita akan hancur" ungkap Fugaku yang membuang muka karna kesal.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Fugaku, sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sasuke mematikan mobilnya sejenak, dilihat beberapa berkas dalam tas ayahnya. Terdapat data dirinya yang berasal dari FBI. Kok bisa ?

_Prince of Dracula : Sasuke_, bosan dengan kehidupan kerajaan yang penuh aturan maka ia memutuskan untuk sekali merasakan apa yang dirasakan manusia normal. Tanpa terasa ia berbaur dengan manusia normal, menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari, pergi kesekolah, belajar, bermain, bekerja dalah segilintir hobi _'manusia'nya_. Masuk kedalam FBI juga salah satunya, entah mengapa ia merasakan persaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan berkutat dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya dalam dunia kejahatan. (_Emang drakula punya perasaan ?_ -_-)

Awalnya agak ragu untuk mengetahui isi dokumen yang terdapat dalam tas ayahnya, namun karna rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil tas tersebut. Terdapat beberapa dokumen yang bertuliskan 'DOKUMEN NEGARA : SANGAT RAHASIA', mata Sasuke berkedud sebelah membaca judul dokumen tersebut. Bisa bisanya dokumen Negara digeletakan sembarangan.

Meski ia seorang Dracula sekali pun, ia juga seorang agent federal yang mengurusi sedikit rahasia Negara. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan dokumen tersebut, terlebih lagi terdapat berkas berlebet 'TOP SECRET' dan dibuka lah berkas tersebut.

_Document : History of Life_

_TOP SECRET_

_Name : Haruno Sakura – Clan Haruno_

_Birth : Perfekture Konoha, 28 Maret_

_Codename to protection : HS-01 - Ninja : 012601_

_Nationality : Japan – AS - Clasificasion : Medic-Nin_

_Original Division : PART HAVE TO PROTECTION (Divistion of Human Service)_

_Status : Female university student - University of Washington Dc_

_Official statement : Haruno Sakura is part have to protection, status of life is secret and she will be direct to protection of PBB…_

Setelah membaca riwayat hidup Haruno Sakura, entah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tertarik dengan keberadaanya yang sangat dilindungi oleh PBB. Seberapa besar perannya sampai PBB harus turun tanggan sekalipun. Mungkin menjaganya akan membuat hari hari Sasuke lebih bercahaya, seperti mendapat tantangan untuk merebutkan hadiah yang ingin selalu diimpikannya : _Kebebasan_.

"_Ne.. Sakuraa-chan what are we going to do as long together with me_ ?" senyum menampak menyeringai dengan akan licik.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

"Nona Muda, saatnya bangun"

"Ennggh.."

Pagi yang cerah menyising matahari mendekati fajar, pukul 6:30 waktu serikat menunjukan belum adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dinegara Adidaya tersebut, seseorang akan bangun saat pukul 7:00. Nampaknya gadis bersuari merah jambu ini, masih setia belum mau melepas pelukaannya dari ranjang.

"Maaf Nona, Sudah saatnya anda bangun dan sarapan" perintah lembut dari seorang pelayan. Gadis bersurai merah jembu tersebut, hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar '_sementaranya_' sesaat. Melihat keaadan Nona Muda yang terlah bangun dari tidurnya, seorang pelayang membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan kamar pribadi tersebut.

'_Hari ini adalah semester ketiga, berati kau harus melakukan penelitian. Yaaa…._' Batinya. Tahun ini adalah semester ketiga Sakura, yang sempat beberapa bulan cuti kuliah. Ia mengambil jurusan ke dokteran, tapi bukan sebagai dokter melainkan seorang peneliti dalam laboratorium. Sesuatu yang nampak merepotkan bagi orang yang tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. namun hal ini berbeda karna hobinya masa kecilnya, dan terlebih lagi sang _alm ibunya_ juga memiliki profesi yang sama. Ada bisikan kecil yang mendorongnya untuk terjun lebih dalam dari pada profesi sebagai seorang dokter biasa.

Dengan segera ia menyibak selimut dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kamar nya dibiarkan berntakan selama dua hari karna sempat mengurung diri, toh nanti pada saat ia pulang nanti sudah rapih. Sepertinya kau harus membuang kebiasaan jelek mu ini, sakura…

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya segar sekali karna sudah dua hari yang lalu ia mengurung diri dan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa pun (makan dan mandi). Pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini, kemeja putih dilapisi sweeter berwana pink pudar sewarna dengan rambutnya serta jelana jeans berwarna biru dongker. Usai memakai pakaiannya, segera disambar jas putih bersih bertuliskan _University of Washington Dc_ dan melangkah keluar kamar sambil membawa tas selempangnya.

Setiap bertemu Staff WhiteHose selalu membungkus setiap ia lewat, namun hal tersebut bukan membuatnya menjadi sombong. Ia tidak suka jika statusnya sebagai putri presiden dibeda-bedakan. Sampai diruang makan, matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin dlihatnya selama dua hari ini : _Ayahnya._

Menghelang nafas panjang, akhirnya Sakura kembali berjalan tapi tidak keruang makan. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ayahnya, karna masih sedikit kecewa pada sang ayah. Kizashi sedang mensantap sarapannya, meilihat putri semata wayangnya berjalan meinggalkan ruang makan. Tentu saja ia jelas tahu apa penyebabnya. Putrinya masih kecewa dengan dirinya dan belum mau memaafkannya terpancar dari sorot mata pada saat tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Sang president memberikan kode pada pengawal baru putrinya, untuk segera mengikutinya. Terserah ia mau kemanan, yang terpenting sekarang pengawalnya setia mengikutinya pergi.

Sebenarnya selain sosok ayahnya terdapat sosok manusia paling dibencinya, ialah pengawal pribadinya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke. Saat berjalan keluar, ia merasakan hawa Sasuke dibelakannya sedang mengikutinya. Tentu saja karna ia pengawal pribadinya, ia akan setia keamanpun ia pergi, ia akan selalu berada didekatnya.

Sampai didepan pintu utama, staf keamaan berdiri member hormat. Segera ia balas hormat tersebut, namun ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada staf keamaan tersebut. "Ne.. Boleh aku tahu, dimana mobil ku ? (_Mazoa RX-8 yang telah meledak)_" tanya-nya..

"Maaf _Nona Haruno_, President memerintah mulai saat ini pengawal pribadi anda yang akan menyetir untuk anda. Anda tidak diperkenangkan untuk membawa mobil sekarang" jelas seorang staf keamaanan.

Sakura semakin kesal saja, dengan tingkah ayahnya itu. Ia tidak sama sekali memberikan kebebasan terutama setelah kecelakaan dua hari lalu. Dan terlebih kini, ia harus bersama dalam mobil dengan si _makluk penghisab darah_ tersebut (Sasuke).

"Aku tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh naik mobil sendiri.

Aku bertanya, sekarang dimana mobil ku ?!" tanya Sakura sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Maaf _Nona Muda_, yang saya tahu hanya itu. Dari beberapa staf yang kudengar, mobil anda sudah dihancurkan" jawab seorang Staf disebelahnya.

Hancur sudah harapannya untuk memenangkan balapan musim depan, mobil pencetak kemenangannya telah hancur. Tidak, lebih tebatnya meledak, terbakar, dan dihancurkan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membetulkan _Mazoa RX-8_ kesayanganya, jika kondisi rangka besinya masih utuh. Namun mengingat perkataan staf tersebut, mengatakan mobilnya sudah dihancurkan. Mau bagai mana lagi, beberapa hari ia harus sanggup bersama si makluk penghisab darah sampai ia mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk membeli mobil baru.

Cihh, dengan langkah kasar. Sakura berjalan keluar, ia sudah didepan parker belakang yang letaknya disembunyikan dibawah tanah. Sepertinya ia harus berjalan melalui lorong rahasia, untuk sampai disebrang dan mencari sebuah taxsi. Baru bebrapa langkah ia berjalan, Sakura merasa seorang sedang memegang lengannya. Lebih tepanya tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan nona ?

Naik taxi akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada anda menyetir sendiri" sindir halus Sasuke belum melepas pegangaanya.

Sakura langsung menepis lengan besar yang dari tadi mencerkramnya, ia langsung membalas sinis "Jika bukan kau, penyebab kecelakaan ku. Sekarang tidak mungkin aku akan keluar dengan taxsi !" menaikan volumenya.

Sasuke tidak tahan, pertama mengapa ia harus merendahkan diri pada seorang manusia biasa padahal ia seorang anggota kerjaan. Kedua mengapa si pink ini selalu menyalahkannya tiap ada yang mengungkit sedikit masalah mobil.

Memang betul Sasuke penyebab kecelakaan dan penghancur mobil Sakura, tapi demi sandirwara yang ia perankan, ia harus berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan karna ia sebabnya.

"Maaf Nona, Aku dibayar untuk mengawal anda.

Bisa kah kita bicara baik-baik, dan segera masuk kedalam mobil ku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan emosinya.

Cih, baik Sakura menurut saja. Langsung ia masuk kedalam mobil pengawal pribadinya dan duduk dikursi belakang. Sedikit Sakura mengagumi interior dalam mobil pengawalnya, boleh juga dan tidak buruk naik _AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ dengan tampilan visual _body vinyls_ : biru dongker, _windo tint_ : _Dark Aqua_ serta _Rim painting_ berwarna _White total_.

"Ku akui kau punya selera yang bagus untuk mobil kerja (_pengawal_)" ucap Sakura jujur dan kagum. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak suka naik mobil kerja. Ini adalah mobil pribadi" ucapnya secara banga.

"Terserah, antarkan aku ke kampus ku" Printah Sakura. Mengapa tiba tiba ia menjadi dingin kembali ?

Sejujurnya Sasuke kesal, diperintah seperti itu. Bagaimana pun ia seorang pengawal, dan bukan seorang supir pribadi. "Aku bukan supir, aku seorang pengawal. Nona !" sindirnya sedikit kenjabarkan kenyataan.

Sakura yang awalnya mengangumi keunikan mobil pengawalnya, mendadak badmood masih saja ia teringat kecelakaannya lalu. Itu kah yang membuat mu menjadi dingin, Sakura ?

"Aku tidak peduli, antarkan aku sekarang !" bentaknya.

Empat sikut muncul di kepala Sasuke (_dalam anime_), "Bisa kah, kau berbicara lebih sopan. Nona !" ucap Sasuke dengan nada ia tahan sesabar mungkin. Sontak Sakura langsung menatapnya tajam, sedikit melirik jam dipegelangan tanggannya. Seberntar lagi ia sudah Sif mulai kelas, pengawal baka ini cukup keras kepala. Maka ia akan terlambat…

Kesal yang Sakura tahan sejak tadi tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, langsung saja ia berpindah kedepan dan langsung mendorong laki-laki itu menyingkir dari stir. Jujur saja Sasuke sedikit tercengang, kuat juga tenaganya. Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi, Sakura mengoper gigi dan langsung tancap gas.

Sakura melirik sedikit pengawal disampingnya, mungkin ia harus menunjukan trik andalannya dalam menjuarai balapan. Dengan jalan dalam lorong berlebar 4 meter tersebut, ia langsung nge'Drift mengikuti laju jalan yang meliku.

**BMMMMM**

_AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ terbang melewati lorong yang menanjak. Gerbang rahasia tepat waktu saat dibuka, jika tidak mobil kesayangan _Prince of Dracula : Sasuke_ menabrak tiang pargkir. Didepannya terdapat pertigaan jalan, dengan cepat Sakura memindahkan rem tanggan seperti mengoper gigi.

**SWINGGGGGG….**

_AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ langsung melaju kencang, mengikuti jalanan yang lurus. Didepan terdapat perempatan dengan sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang berjaga. Sial.. Sakura terlambat menyadari mobil polisi tersebut, ia langsung melesat menerobos traffic yang sedang merah.

**TINUNG TINUNG TINUGN**

Sakura melirik kaca sepion tengah, dan benar saja polisi itu mengejar mereka. Sial jika ia tertangkap, gagal sudah rencana kuliah perdanannya. Tidak memperdulikan siapa pemilik _AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ ini, Sakura langsung mengoper gigi dan memainkan rem tanggan.

**SWINGGGGGG….**

Mobil mewah tersebut berbelok dengan skill drivenya, all hasil mobil polisi yang terdapat dibelakang berjalan lurus tidak berbelok kearahnya. Hahaha sepertinya kali ini ia lolos lagi dari kejaran polisi. Tapi sepertinya, Sakura lupa bahwa plat nomer mobil pengawalnya terpampang dengan jelas. Hu Hu bisa bisa Sasuke langsung ditangkap diapatermentnya, dengan penyelidikan pemilik plat mobil gila tersebut.

Sepuluh menit sudah Sakua menunjukan kebolehannya didepan stir, kini ia telah sampai di tujuannya : _University of Washington Dc._ Huff, ia menghelang nafas sejenak. Cukup menyenangkan berolah raga extream pagi hari. Ia sama sekali tidak memperharikan sosok laki-laki disampingnya, dengan sekeliling yang nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, dengan pandangan yang author sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Sedikit melirik jam di pergelangan tangganya, masih terdapat sisa setidaknya lima menit untuk mencapai kelas. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dan mengambil tas di kursi belakang. Baru pada saat ia akan membuka pintu mobil, seseorang mencekram lengannya.

"Kau, berniat balas dendam dgn mobil mobil ku !" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ehh… ?" Sakura nampak bingung harus menjawap apa. Pandangan menusuk berasal dari mata sekelam malam menatapnya dengan tajam. Bagaikan terhipnotis tatapn tersebut, tubuh Sakura berasa lemas (efek tatapn Dracula).

**BRUGH**

"Kau harus membayarnya !" Sasuke meletakan tangan kanannya disamping persis kepala Sakura, dengan masih tangan kirinya digunkan untuk mencerkran legannya. Sakura semakin tidak berktik lagi, terlebih dengan posisi Sasuke menghimpit Sakura dengan pintu samping.

Sakura terus menatap mata sekelam malam itu, benar benar seperti sudah terhipnotis tubuhnya lemas tidak tersinkronisasi dengan otaknya. Perlahan tangan yang menahan kepalanya disamping bergerak, telapak tangannya memegang pipi gadis bersurai merah didepannya. Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya, masih dengan metapnya tajam.

Cukup Sakura tidak sanggup lagi, langsung saja ia memejamkan matanya tidak sanggup melihat. Melihat Sakura menutup matanya, seringai jahat Sasuke terpampang dengan jelas. Untung Sakura tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia semakin memajukan wajahnya, tinggal sedikit lagi jarah keduanya terhapus. Dan Sasuke berkata "Tatap aku, _Sakura_" Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Matanya tebelalak tidak percaya, terlebih lagi terasa seseorang telah menempekan benda halus dibibirnya.

Sasuke menciumnya sambil memejamkan matanya, Sakura benar benar lemas punggungnya yang bersandar dipintu samping melemah hingga kini ia tertidur dengan posisi Sasuke berada diatasnya sertase belah kaki Sasuke nakal menyelip dipangkal pahanya.

'Perasaan macam apa ini ? Aku tidak pernah merasakan ciuman ini sebelumnya' fikirnya ditengah kegiatan mereka. Bagai sudah terhipnotis ciuman lembut milik Sasuke, perlahan Sakura membalas ciuman tersebut.

Merasa gadis dibawahnya merespon ciumannya, kali ini Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Digigitnya bibir bawah Sakura, hingga gadis itu terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan kesempatan tersebut, Sasuke langsung melibatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam ciuman mereka. lidahnya dengan leluasa megeibarkan bendera perang lidah gadis dibawahnya, untuk bergulat besama. Dan lidah tersebut balik meresponnya. Entah apa yang dirasuki Sakura, kini ia malah membalas ciuman nakal laki-laki diatasnya. Bagaikan lupa dengan awal skandal mereka, mereka terus melanjutkan ciuman tersebut hingan menjadi ciuman panas.

Tidak tanggung tanggung, tangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada dipipi Sakura bergerak turun kebawah dengan nakal. Tepat dileher, tangan itu membersihkan rambut merah jambu gadis dibawahnya dengan perlahan. Ciuman tersebut benar benar panas, Sasuke menyeringai nakal dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak melawan sedikit pun. Dengan member sedikit oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Langsung Sakura menghirup udara sebanya banyakya begitu ciuman panas tersebut berakhir, salah ciuman panas tersebut belum berakhir. Bibi Sasuke kian turun keleher jenjangnya, membenamkan kepanya tepan di antara pundak dan leher. Sasuke yang sudah terbawa nafsu, mulai mencium leher gadis dibawahnya dengan pelahan. Gerakan perlahan tersebut mencipkan gelombang listrik sesaat, entah apa Sakura merasa belum puas hanya dicium begitu saja. Dengan tangan kirinya yang leluasa, Sakura meletakan tangan kirinya pada bagian belakang rambut revent tersebut. Semakin di tekan, dan ditekan terus. Membuat bendera hijau untuk Sasuke melanjutkan tidakannya lebih lanjut. Dengan mulut terbuka menampakan gigi dalam keadaan normal. Sasuke langsung mengigit dan menghisap dengan kuat bagian leher tersebut. Benar beran wangi aroma yang memabukan dari seorang manusia.

"Hnnngg" Sakura mendesah tanpa sadar dengan perlakuakan laki-laki diatasnya. Ini masih belum memuaskan nafsunya yang sudah melonjak, kembali ditekankan kepalanya tersebut sambil meremas pelan menyalurkan nikmat tiada tara. Sasuke terus menyedot kuat leher jenjang tersebut, ini tidak memuaskan nafsunya yang sudah meroket. Kembali ia merasakan remasan rembut dibagian belakan dengan terus menaekan semakin kebawah. Rupanya gadis dibawahnya ini merespon positif kissmark yang diberikan padanya.

Sasuke mengeri kemana keinginan si gadis tersebut, perlahan tangan kiri yang awalnya mencekram lengan Sakura mengendur dan sengaja dilepaskan. Tanganya semakin nakan dan berniat meremas gundukan payudara yang mengapit dadanya. Tanpa sadar taring Dracula Sasuke memanjang diikuti nafsu mereka yang sudah memuncak. Sampai dibagian payudara Sakura, perlahan Sasuke meremasnya dengan pelan. Gerakan ini sangat lah sesnsual meningkatkan nafsu gadis dibawahnya, terlebih lagi telinga tajamnya menangkap suara begitu nikmat. Sakura mendesah..

Sakura mendesah merasakan payudaranya diremas perlahan oleh Sasuke, ini masih belum cukup nafsunya sudah menguasai otaknya. Tangan kirinya terus menekan dan meremas kepala bagian belakang laki-laki diatasnya. Sasuke merespon ajakan Sakura dengan tangan semakin nakal meremas payudara tersebut. Taring Dracula Sasuke memanjang tanpa sadar, ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan langsung menacapkan taring draculanya pada leheh Sakura. Sakura merasakan sakit seperti ada yang menggigit lehernya, terlebih lagi ia merasa lehernya semakin disedot. Darahnya perlahan terhisap tanpa ia sadari, ia Sakura hanya berfikir Sasuke menggigitnya dengan taring untuk mencipatakan bekas kissmark disana. Tanpa ia mengetahui sebenarnya..

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa pening dikepalanya dengan kelakuan laki-laki diatasnya semakin panas, perlahan wajahnya memucat, bibirnya memutih, ia merasa kekuarangan darah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba tiba..

**KRIIIIG KRIIING**

Bel masuk _University of Washington Dc_ terdengar dan langsung mensadarkan Sakura dengan aksi panas Sasuke. Sontak Sakura langsung mendorong laki-laki ditasanya kasar.

**BRUGH**

Bagian belakang kepala Sasuke terbentur bagian atap mobil, hal itu menyadarkannya. Sakura langsung bangkit dan mengambil tasnya terburu buru, langsung berlari setelah menutup keras pintu mobil. Bunyi kerasa yang dihasilkan Sakura, membuat Sasuke memandang si gadis bersurai merah jambu berlari memasuki kampusnya. Sesaat ia melamun dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, mengingat ingat kembali bagaimana ia menicum gadis itu dengan panas, memberikan kissmark di lehen jenjangnya dan ia menatap telatak tanganganya, ia mengaigat dengan jelas aluna suara merdu desahan Sakura yang terbuai akibat remasannya. Tidak tidak tidak boleh Sasuke, hentikan fikiran kotor mu itu.

Bahkan Sasuke ingat bagaimana perdebatan ia dengan Sakura, sebelum masuk kedalam mobii. Berdebat mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah Dracula. Padahal awalnya ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis tidak tahu aturan itu sedikit mengodanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi justru ia lah yang terbuai aroma semerbak yang keluar dari lehernya.

"ARGHHH SHIT, Gara-gara gadis itu. Aku…." teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu ?_"

"Kau !"

.

* * *

TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW SEBELUMNYA, GAK NYANGKA BANYAK YANG SUKA :D Jadi malu :D

Bagaimana, Suka atau tidak ? Kirim Kritik, Saran atau Masukan yaaa. Mungkin peringatan HardLime agak dilebih lebihkan saja, tapi buat jaga jaga oke. Dan juga kesalahan dichapter lalu yang typo sudah diperbaiki kok, semoga dichapter depan Tari bisa memuaskan kalian dengan Ffn lebih baik.

Mengapa Dracula bukan vampire ? Karna strata Dracula lebih tinggi dari Vampir. Dan juga bosen cerita vampire terus makanya dibuat Dracula. Hehe sekalian ajaaa okeeee…

Kayanya pada chapter ini sedikit memaksa adengan limenya -_- Maap yaaa, adegan limenya agak aneh, maklum baru pertama kali buat. Hehheeehe. Mau nanya TYPO itu apa yaaa ?

Sekalian yang tau dengan PASTI kirimin dums alamt download NEED FOR SPEED : RIVAL. Yang tau review yaa, Tari nyari gak ketemu temu u,u. Kenapa banyak merek mobil terkenal dalam FFN ini, karna hobi Tari main Most Wanted wkwkwkkw. Jadi dimaksukin deh :D

* * *

Atas perhatiannya, **TERIMAKASIH**

_HAPPY READING_

_**Mind or REVIEW ?**_

* * *

_**By SAYAKA TAKATARI**_


	4. 3

_. . . . Tanpa sadar Haruno Sakura telah jatuh cinta, namun naas cinta tidak berpihak padanya. Kenyataan pahit harus diambil mana kala ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai. Sayang sekali lagi lagi kenyataan harus diterimanya, mana kala mengetahui cintanya sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup. . . ._

**Warning Insinde**

_Hanya diperuntukan untuk 17+, penggunaan kata kasar, mengandung unsur kekerasan, HardLIME, __**CERITA TIDAK JELAS**__, Chapter panjang, terlalu bertele tele, __**belum penggunaan EJAAN YANG SISEMPURNAKAN**__, bila membaca sebaikanya diberi bimbingan orang tua !_

_**TYPO** BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA_

_(Masih nekat baca ? terserah ?)_

* * *

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

_**HAPPY READING**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**(DRACULA)**

**Kyouketsuki Dorakyura**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kenyataan**

* * *

Seorang gadis nampak lari terburu-buru memasuki gedung perkuiahan, dengan berlari si gadis masih sempat-sempatnya bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki lift. Saat gadis itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, bertapa terkejutnya ia nampak dengan jelas sebuah bekas _tanda merah_ yang cukup terang di lehernya. Ditambah lagi dengan bekas gigitan yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha !" komentarnya memandangi tampilan dirinya dicermin.

Sakura tidak habis fikir bagaimana ia masuk kedalam kelas kuliah perdananya dengan tanda _kissmark_ seperti ini. Dengan menelan kekecewaan ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dari pada kekelasnya. Jelas bukan, lebih baik terlambat dari pada menanggung malu.

Pertama kali yang Sakura lihat dicermin kamar mandi adalah tampilan dirinya, rambut berantakan, kulit berkeringat dan pula kerah baju terbuka lebar. Kesan pertama yang dapat disimpulkan, '_apa yang habis dilakukan gadis ini _?'. Padahal ia habis lari memasuki gedung agar tidak ketinggalan kuliah perdanannya, tapi sepertinya Ia semakin gusar dengan fikiran yang menyuarakan opini tentang dirinya. _Bodoh…_

_ARGGHHHH !_

Sakura langsung membuka keran air, dan membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat. Dilonggarkan sedikit kerah bajunya, dan ia membasuh bekas _kissmark _tersebut dengan air. Loh memang bekas _kissmark_ bisa hilang dengan air ? tidak bukan itu maksudnya, Sakura membasuh air dilehernya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Uchiha Sasuke memang ganas baru pertama kali ia bersama, sudah dicium dan mendapat kenang kenang seperti ini. Telebih lagi ia main kasar dengan menggigit hinga mengeluarkan darah. Padahal kekasihnya saja tidak selancang itu, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke pengawal pribadinya sudah lancang dihari pertama kerjanya. Kesal sekali Sakura tiap memikirkan hal itu, terlebih dengan penyebab kecelakaannya dua hari yang lalu adalah ia. Lengkap sudah, penilaian _negative_ Sakura tentang dirinya.

'_Bekas gigitan ini, tidak mau menutup. Ohh Shit !_'

Sakura terus memegang luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah tersebut. Wajahnya kini memucat, bibirnya memutih, dan kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa. Cici-ciri orang anemia. Rasanya ia akan pingsan disi, sampai ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi. Bukan suara, lebih tepatnya sebuah omelan..

"Hey, tidak bisa kah kau. Lebih tenang ?" omelan dari mulut manis seorang gadis berambut pirang yang melangkah keluar.

"_INO _!" terkejutnya ia.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, _J-I-D-A-T_ !"

_BLETAK_

Empat sikut muncul dikepalanya (_jika dalam anime_), gadis didepanya ini menambah daftar _badmood_nya. _Tunggu dulu, INO ? . _"Kau tidak masuk kelas, P-I-G ?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Tidak, Orochimaru-sensei sedang ada _tamu_ mendadak" jelasnya santai.

"_Tamu_ mendadak ?"

* * *

**_Di Lain tempat_**

* * *

Sasuke ingat bagaimana perdebatan ia dengan Sakura, sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Berdebat mengenai jadi dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah _Dracula_. Padahal awalnya ia hanya memberi pelajaran pada gadis tidak tahu aturan itu sedikit mengodanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi justru ialah yang terbuai semerbak aroma cherry yang keluar dari lehernya.

"_ARGHHH SHIT_, Gara-gara gadis itu. Aku…." teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"_Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu ?_"

"Kau !"

Seorang tamu tak diundang masuk dengan mudah dan muncul duduk dikursi berlakang dengan santainya. _Siapa ?_ "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Sang tamu dengan santainya, menjawab _hanya_ dengan senyum. _Hanya !_

"Mampir karna ada sedikit pertemuan, _Otouto-chan_". _Otouto_ dan ditambah embel-embel _–chan_, Reader sudah tau bukan _siapa_ yang dimaksud ?

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti _itu_ ! _Baka Aniki_" ketus Sasuke. Siapa lagi jika bukan _Uchiha Itachi_, sang kakak yang menyebalkan yang selalu menggodanya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Itachi berada satu mobil Sasuke. Apa ia melihat yang dilakukan adik nya _barusan_ ?

"Ohh aku tadi hanya keluar sebentar saja, terus aku melihat mobil mu. Ya tidak ada salahnya bukan, untuk mampir mengunjungi mu" jelas Itachi yang sukses membuat adiknya _badmood_.

Sasuke menatap tajam dan berkata "Bukannya kau sedang ada dipedalaman, _eh_ ?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyindir.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku kesini karna ada pertemuan" jelas Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, sampai berapa lama ia disini dan kembali kepedalaman. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi emosi adiknya yang sudah memuncak.

Itachi mengendus hidungnya sesaat dan kemudian berkata "Aku.. -_itachi_ _mengendus lebih keras_- mencium.. bau gadis.." yang sukses membuat adiknya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan_nya_, _Otouto_ ? Dan sepertinya aku melihat, seorang _gadis _keluar dari mobil mu dan berlari. _Se-bringas_ itu kah kau, Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi tanpa dosa. Sayangnya ia tidak menyadari perubahan aura hitam yang mengelilingi adiknya. Pertanya bodoh, kau juga sudah tahu bukan dan apa yang sudah terjadi _Itachi_ ?

Mendengar pertanya plus sindiran itu, membuat Sasuke memutar kepalanya kebelakang. _Dengan sangat pelan . . ._

_Dan dikelilingi aura hitam disekitarnya . . ._

Menyadari perubahan aura yang dikeluarkan adiknya, membuat Itachi _baru tersadar_, seberapa tidak baik _moodnya_.

"K-E-L-U-A-R " perintahnya.

Sontak Itachi langsung merinding mendengar perkataan adiknya, yang sengaja mengeja dengan nada dingin, ia langsung membuka pintu dan pergi keluar. Melihat kakaknya sudah keluar, Sasuke langsung menyalahkan mobil dan pergi dari secepatnya.

Itachi tersenyum cengegesan melihat tingkah adik tersayangnya yang menjauh, begitu mengemaskannya jika sedang _badmood_ untuk digoda. _Hey Itachi, sadarkah kau seorang putra mahkota ? ohh lupakan.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kau_

_Aroma mu harum sekali !_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aroma mu seperti Cherry_'

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

"Memang seberapa penting urusan_nya_ sampai harus kembali" guman Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya. Otaknya sedang berfikir untuk apa seorang Itachi kembali dari perdalaman ke kota, jika hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah hal sepele. Tidak.. pasti ada alasan tersendiri, untuk seorang itachi melakukan hal tersebut. Terlebih kemampuan _khusus mata draculanya : Mangekyou Sharinggan_, yang dapat membaca hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sambil terus menyetir dan otaknya tengah berfikir, Sasuke tidak sadar jika sekarang ia sedang di buntuti. Pengemudi _AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ melaju tanpa sadar, di ikuti sebuah mobil polisi yang dari tadi sudah mengberitahunya untuk menepi.

"_PENGEMUDI AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattr, TEPIKAN MOBIL ANDA SEKARANG !"_

_Pengemudi AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_ ? Sasuke baru tersadar mobilnya bermerek _AUDI A4 3.2 FSI Quattro_, seperti yang diucapkan seorang polisi melalu pengeras suara. Untuk menepikan mobilnya..

Sebagai warga Negara yang baik dan taat pada aturan, Sasuke dengan santainya mengikuti instruksi polisi untuk menepikan mobilnya. Setelah mobilnya menepi dan benar-benar berhenti, seorang polisi keluar dan berjalan kearah mobil tersebut.

_TOK-TOK-TOK_

Polisi mengetuk kaca samping Sasuke, segera ia menurunkan kaca tersebut. "Can I help you, _Sir_ ?" tanya-nya pada Opsir Polisi.

"Yes. Can you show me ID-Card and SIM. Please ?" Opsir Polisi balik bertanya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis karna bingung, ia merasa sama sekali tidak melakukan pelanggaran.

Sasuke menjawab "Yes of course" dan menyerahkan document yang diminta. Setelah menerima document tersebut, sang Opsir menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Ia menurut saja untuk keluar.

Setelah keluar dari mobil tiba tiba, ia terkejut dengan perlakuan dari Opsir tersebut. Sang Opsir dengan keras menghantam tubuhnya ke cap bagian depan mobil dan langsung memborgol lengannya. Dan karna author tidak mengerti bahasa inggris jadinya.. "Anda kami tahan !" perintahnya.

Sasuke tidak terima dan langsng porters "COTTOU MATTE !". sayang sekali ia protes menggunakan bahasa jepang yang orang sekitar tidak mengerti.

"Anda melakukan perlanggaran berlapis ! Menerobos lampu merah dan mengemudi melebihi kecepatan yang ditetapkan !"

_GUBRAK_

Sasuke baru tersadar, mengapa dirinya ditahan. Tentu saja mobilnya melaju melebihi kecepatan yang ditetapkan dan juga menerobos lampu merah. Matanya mengedut sebelah, raut wajahnya kesal sekali. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan terlebih lagi ia sudah ditahan. Tentu saja siapa lagi yang membuat dirinya ditahan, dengan mengemudi bak layaknya pembalap F1. _HARUNO SAKURA ! Putri sang president._

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Kembali lagi dalam toilet, ketika Ino menceritakan pengalaman bertemu seseorang "Kau tahu Sakura, tatapan kelamnya begitu memabukan. Sungguh ! mata itu sekelam malam"

"Memang siapa, ia ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia- " penjelasan Ino terhenti begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura entah mengapa semakin pucat, bibirnya semakin memutih, dan terlebih terlapak tangannya menjadi dingin. Mengetahu hal itu, sontak Ino langsung bertanya "Are you all right, Sakura ?" tanyanya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Aku.. Tida-"

_BRUGH !_

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA !"

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

_**Ruang Kesehatan**_

* * *

"Kurasa ia tidak apa, mungkin hanya anemia biasa"

"Tapi tadi mukanya, pucat sekali Sensei !"

"Ino tenang lah, yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah baik-baik saja.

Temani ia sampai siuman, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Sakura sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan dua orang, suara salah satu orang tersebut perlahan mengecil. 'Nggggh~' eluh Sakura ketika membuka matanya, perlahan pertama yang dilihatnya buram. Tidak jelas ini dimana, semua nampak asing.

Matanya mengedap beberapa kali, sedikit pandangan mulai sedikit focus. '_Plafon yang tidak dikenal_' hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Plafon. Plafon yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya, berada dimana ia saat ini ?

Dengan sedikit mengumpulkan kekuatan, Sakura berusaha berbicara. Setidaknya berkata, agar orang diluar dapat mendengarnya, "Nnggggh~" masih tidak ada mendengar..

Dicobanya terus berulang-ulang namun tak ada yang mendengar sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara familiar yang sempat berbincang dengan seseorang diluar. Jika diingat, Sakura kenal suara familiar tersebut. Itu suara INO . . . .

Kemudian Sakura mencoba memanggil, "I-Ino…". . . .

_. . .belum ada yang mendengar. . ._

Semakin lama, semakin ia frustasi. Sakura tidak betah berada ditempat asing. Terutama jika ia sendirian . . . .

_. . .sendirian. . ._

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura, sekuat tenaga ia menggerakan tangganya.

_PRANK_

Terdengar benda jatuh, ia berharap seseorang diluar dapat mendengar suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, "ASTAGA SAKURA !" teriak Ino memasuki ruangan.

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura diranjang, yang membuat matanya tertuju bukanlah kondisi Sakura yang sudah sadar. Melainkan tiang infuse, sepertinya sengaja dijatuhkan agar dapat memanggil seseorang.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah.." Ino memeluk Sakura. Dalam batinya ia mengrutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka karna tidak menyadari temannya sudah sadar. Segera ia melepaskan pelukan, dan mengambil tiang infuse dibawah.

Ino sedikit mengatur infuse agar tetap mengalir. Sakura yang sudah sadar melihat dengan seksama kerja temannya yang sedang mengatur volume infuse. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah itu bukan cairan infuse berwarna bening seperti biasa. Melainkan cairan merah kental dalam infuse tersebut.

"Ino ?" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Ino.

"Dimana ?"

"Kau berada diruang kesehatan" Ino menghelang nafas sebentar, memberikan ruang cukup untuk mencerna informasi dimana ia berada sekarang. Sepertinya Sakura masih terlalu lemah untuk kembali bertanya, ya sudah mau tidak mau haruslah ia yang memberi menjelaskan.

"Apa kau tadi lupa ? Tadi pagi kita berada di toilet, tiba-tiba wajah mu memucat dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Aku panic langsung berlari keluar mencari pertolongan. Hehehe maaf ya, aku tadi meninggalkan mu sementara.." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Perjelasan Ino terlalu ambigu untuk dicerna Sakura saat ini, ia masih belum ssepenuhnya sadar. Setidaknya ia dapat sedikit memahami, apa yang telah terjadi.

Hening sejenak sampai Sakura angkat bersuara, "Ino sekarang ?"

"Sekarang pukul 20.00 malam, kau pingsan hampir seharian tahu ! Merepotkan" potong Ino yang mengerti maksud pertanya temannya. Sakura kembali bingung dengan jawaban Ino yang terasa terlalu ambigu, bagaimana ada seseorang yang dapat pingsan selama seharian penuh.

Perlaha laha Sakura mencerna baik kalimat terakhir Ino, '_Sekarang pukul 20.00 malam', 'kau pingsan hampir seharian tahu_' dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat (_telat)_ menyadari sesuatu.

"APAH ! SUDAH JAM 8 MALAM"

"Hey tidak perlu berteriak, JIDAT "

Sakura beru tersadar sekarang sudah malam, berati ia benar pingsan seharin. _Kok bisa ?_

"Kata _Sesnsei_, kau kena anemia. Jadi sebaikanya kau istrirahat dirumah dan perbanyak minum vitamin" jelas Ino.

Sakura meletakan tepak tangannya dikeningnya, kepala benar-benar pusing. Seingatnya ia memang selama beberapa hari terakhir kurang beristirahat, namun hal itu bukan penyebab factor utama yang menyebabkan ia terkena anemia bukan ? masih terasa ada yang janggal. Jika di ingat kembali, sejak pengawal pribadinya bersamanya dimobil, kemudian menciumnya dan menggigit leher, tiba-tiba…

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, dan langsung berkata – "INO, Aku tahu ?"

"Tahu apa ?"

_Kreek_

"_Wah sepertinya kau sudah sadar_ ?" –Potong _seseorang _yang datang dari luar.

Seorang pria masuk menggunakan jas putih, berlambang '_Doctor_' dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan '._Mm'_. Tinggi menjulang, dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat dibelakang dan terdapat garis dibagian tengah diantara mata dan hidung. _Siapa ?_

"Itachi-sensei !" teriak Ino kegirangan.

"Hey, tidak perlu sebahagia itu Ino" si pemilik nama balas perkataan Ino, namun matanya setia melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang bersadar diranjang. Segera Itachi menghampiri gadis itu, dan memeriksa tekanan selang infusenya.

"Sepertinya ada yang merubahnya ?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa mengenai tekanan infuse.

"Tadi tak sengaja Sakura bangun dan menjatuhkan tiang itu. Jadi aku langsung membetulkannya, Sensei" jawab Ino penuh ambisi.

"Heh bisa-bisa jawab begitu, padahal tadi jika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Kau tidak mungkin datang" sindir Sakura.

Sontak Ino berwajah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus, tidak mungkin ia membela diri setelah mendengarkan pengakuan saksi mata bukan ? "Tidak apa, kau melakukan yang terbaik. Ino" puji Itachi menghargai usahanya.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Ino semakin memerah mendengar pujian langsung yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Melihat Ino berwajah merah membuat semua orang tertawa. Setidaknya dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Ano, boleh aku tahu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat mu disini ?" tanya Sakura. Itachi tersenyum dan kemudia ia menjelaskan _semuanya_. Dari perihal tujuannya, mengapa ia disini, sampai asalnya, dijelaskan secara detail dan terperinci membuat gadis bersuari merah jambu tersebut mengangguk antara mengerti atau tidak. Semakin banyak saja informasi yang harus dicernanya hari ini . . .

Percakapan pun berlanjut sedikit menyinggung masalah pribadi Dr. Itachi, Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sedikit menyinggung tentang si dokter tersebut sudah ber-istri, membuat Ino meurungkan niatnya. Seandainya si dokter tersebut belum beristri, ia ingin mengenal lebih lanjut. Tapi ya sudahlah hiraukan ke galuannya, kembali ketopik.

Sakura merasa kurang nyaman, mengingat ini sudah jam ia pulang. Dilirik sedikit jam di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul Sembilan malam. Rupanya mereka mengoceh tanpa sadar sudah memakan waktu lama.

Dirasakannya sudah lebih membaik, Sakura angkat bersuara "A-Ano, boleh aku pulang sekarang. Aku merasa sudah lebih baik sekarang". Tentu saja kedua dokter muda tersebut menolaknya untuk pulang sekarang. Dengan sabar Sakura membujuk pada kedua dokter muda tersebut, untuk mengizinkannya pulang dengan beralasan ayahnya tidak suka menunggu dirumah. Dan pada akhirnya kedua dokter tersebut memberikannya izin.

Itachi mendekat mengecek suhu di keningnya, ia tersenyum sejenak dan mengambil plester disamping meja. Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika jarum infusenya ditarik, segera sang dokter menempelkannya plester. Bermaksud untu mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura mendokrak kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Mata sekelam malam, rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan mata sejenis ini.

Buru-buru ia memalingkan muka, agar tidak menimbulkan masalah. Segera Sakura menyibak selimut, dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ino mendekat dan memberikan tasnya "Ini tas mu, sebaikanya kau hubungi seseorang untuk menjemput mu" pintanya.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, terimakasih Ino".

Itachi mohon pamit meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut, dengan alasan ada kepentingan mendadak. Setelah si dokter tersebut keluar dari pintu, Sakura menatap temannya dengan tatapan yang sedikit –_errr…_

"Hey PIG, kau suka ya ?" tanya Sakura. Ino merasa terpojokan oleh pertanya tersebut, "Apa-apaan sih kau, JIDAT !" elaknya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa, sampai Ino merasa handphonenya bergetar. "Sepertinya aku sudah dijemput, ya sudah aku pulang dulu yaa JIDAT ! _Sayonara_.." Ino bergegas keluar.

Setelah Ino keluar, Sakura berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia menatap cermin sejenak, terdapat plester dibagian lehernya. Pasti Ino salah mengartikan tentang bekas gigitan ini. Sakura berfikir sejenak, ia sedikit ragu untuk menghubungi pengawal pribadinya. Memang hari sudah malam, akan sangat berbahanya jika ia pulang sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau jika harus pulang dijemput pengawal pribadinya. Jika harus naik taxsi, maka akan sangat berbahaya mengenai keberadaannya. Ia diam sejenak hinga hanphonenya bergetar. Terdapat pesan masuk..

_To :__** Sakura-chan**_

_Bisa kita bertemu sebentar ?_

Sakura tersenyum sesaat, kekasihnya menghubungi di saat yang tepat. Dengan semangat berapi-api, ia langsung membalas pesannya..

_To : __**Sasori-kun**_

_Baik, aku tunggu di kampusku._

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Sakura keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sepanjang lorong memang nampak sepi, dan sebagian lampu kelas sebagian besar sudah dimatikan. Sedikit menambah waha horror mengingat, ia seorang diri berjalan dilorong yang gelap. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, toh ini adalah sekolahnya. Mana mungkin ada yang berbuat macam macam. Sayang sekali, fikiran itu salah. Ketika kuping Sakura menangkap suara benda jatuh . . .

Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding semua, bukannya melanjutkan perjalanannya ia malah berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

_Trang-trang_

Suasana kembali mencerkram ketika mata sehijau klorofilnya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah kaleng minuman mengelinding kearahnya. Sakura menatap horror kaleng tersebut, setahu ia tidak ada box penjual kaleng minuman. Tapi mengapa kaleng tersebut mengelinding kearahnya. Nafasnya kembali tercekik, ketika pelahan ia mengokak keatap . . .

"KYAAAAAAA !" jerit Sakura langsung berlari. Tidak peduli lagi dengan kaleng tersebut, yang penting sekarang ia pergi dari sana. Secepatnya . . .

Sakura terus berlari tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang, "Gommen" mintanya sambil menatap orang yang ditabraknya. Seketika matanya terbelalak dengan tatapan mematikan orang tersebut, baru Sakura akan kembali berteriak dan kembali berlari. Orang yang ditabraknya malah mencerkram kedua lengannya. Tak membiarkannya untuk lari. Dalam hati Sakura terus memohon agar dibebaskan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membanjiri, sampai ia sadar, mendengar suara . . .

"Ada apa dengan mu, Sakura ? mengapa berlari ?"

"Sas-Sasori ?"

Ternya orang yang ditabrakanya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Rupanya Sakura tidak sadar semenjak tadi ia sudah berlari keluar gedung, sampai ia menabrak kekasihnya sendiri di depan parkiran. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang ketakutan setengah mati membuat Sasori iba, segera ia membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Sakura masih dalam keadaan shock tak bersuara sedikit pun dalam mobil, Sasori sendiri memaklumi hal tersebut. Namun membuat suasana kembali canggung, dengan perlahan Sasori angkat bersuara "Hey.. Sudahlah.. Yang tadi itu sudah berlalu" upaya-nya menenangkan sang kekasih. Sakura menengok dan tersenyum, "Trimakasih" sambil terus menatap mata milik kekasihnya.

Sasori menghentikan mobilnya, ia menatap kekasihnya sejenak "Sudah sampai" ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum "Trimakasih, Sasori-kun".

Mata milik Sasori menangkap pemandangan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya plester yang berada dileher kekasihnya. Ia menghelang nafas sejenak, mungkin sekarang ia sedikit curiga mengenai plester tersebut. Namun hal itu diurungkannya dengan dalih kembali membicarakan _somethink_ pada kekasihnya.

"Sakura, sebelum itu aku minta maaf" mintanya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tidak biasa kekasihnya meminta maaf begini "Maaf untuk apa, Sasori-kun ?" tanya-nya.

Sasori menatapnya sejenak dan kembali berkata, "Ku rasa, _hubungan kita cukup sampai disini_" ucapnya agak ragu. Sontak mata Sakura terbelalak dengan perkataan kekasihnya, "Apa ? Apa maksudnya Sasori-kun ?" tanya-nya lirih.

Sasori kembali tidak tega menatap kekasihnya, dengan segenap mengumpulkan keberaniaan. Ditatapnya kembali kekasihnya dan berkata "Ku rasa kau sudah jelas mengerti maksudnya, Sakura".

Sakura menatap sedih, "Tapi mengapa ?" tanyanya dengan suara begetar. Sasori menghelang nafas sejenak dan kembali menjawab , "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya, terlebih aku akan segera menikah".

"APA MAKSUD MU, MENIKAH ?!" Sakura sedikit terpancing emosi.

Sasori kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Minggu depan aku akan menikah". Rasanya seperti tercekik mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, baru akan ia meminta penjelasan. Sasori kembali bersuara, "Aku sudah menghamili seorang gadis. Orang tuanya meminta pertanggung jawaban. Untuk itu, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini".

Sakura membuang muka enggan menatap kekasihnya "Mengapa Sasori-kun ?" tanya-nya. Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan-nya, ia kembali menjelaskan "Ku rasa kau harus mengerti" upaya menenangkan emosi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti ! Aku tahu kau, semabuk apa pun kau tidak mungkin menghamili seseorang." Upayanya menentang kenyataan.

Sasori kembali menghelang nafas, "Itu karena –_menatapnya sejenak_- gadis itu" tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Padahal ia mau mengatakan, _gadis itu adalah orang surusan ayah mu_.

"Apa kau mencintainya Sasori-kun ?" tanya Sakura dipaksakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak men-"

Dipotong Sakura, "Hah mana mungkin. Terserah kau mau bagaimana. Aku sudah cukup tahu dengan mu !"

"Sakura, tunggu penjelasan ku !" upaya Sasori sambil mengcekram lengannya. Sakura langsung menepis lengan tersebut, memorinya kembali berputar mengingat sang kekasih.

Semakin lama hubungannya terasa jarak diantara mereka, kini semakin terasa dan terlebih lagi setelah kekasihnya mengenal _dia_. Sakura semakin tidak percaya teganya Sasori putuskan, indahnya kisah cinta yang tak ingin ia akhiri. Kekasihnya pergi dengan gadis lain, tinggalkan ia sendiri.

Tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya kembali, ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting dengan keras. Sakura langsung berlari, "Tak pernah kau sadari saat ini aku yang kau sakiti. Kau pergi dengan janji yang telah kau ingkari !" meninggalkan kekasihnya yang mematung ditempat. Dalam diam, Sakura berdoa . . .

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_. . . .Oh Tuhan, tolong lah aku . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. . . .Hapuskan rasa cinta ku. . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. . . . Aku pun ingin bahagia . . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. . . . Walau tak bersama dia . . . .'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Dalam Mobil Sasori**_

* * *

Sasori terus membernturkan kepalanya di stir. Tidak memperdulikan seberapa sakit keningnya. Fikirannya tengah menghawatirkan keadaan pikis _kekasihnya_ yang telah _resmi _menjadi_ matan _tersebut. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghampirinya, mengingat entah seberapa dalam luka hati _manta kekasihnya_. Terlebih ketika _mantan kekasihnya_ mengatakan . . . .

'_Memang tak akan mudah_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_. . . .bagi ku tuk lupakan segalanya . . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. . . . Aku pergi,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk dia . . . .'_

Sakura merelakan agar ia bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang telah ia hamili. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata jujur, mengenai gadis tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah orang suruan ayahnya. Uapayanya jelas untuk menghakhiri hubungi ia dan mantan kekasihnya. Sebegitukah keseriusan sang ayah, untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan anaknya.

Sasori sangat menyesal telah meminum bir yang sudah dicampurkan obat perangsang kedalam minumannya. Bertapa bodohnya ia, ketikan nafsu sudah menguasai otaknya. Tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Terlebih lagi mengetahui setelah gadis tersebut hamil, dan tidak menyesal dihamili olehnya karna gadis itu beralasan sangat mencintainya. Namun yang membuat Sasori menyesal, ketika mengetahui gadis itu adalah orang suruan ayahnya.

Semua telah direncanakan sercara matang, demi mencapai kepuasan sang ayah. Gadis itu ihkals melepaskan segalanya demi memuasakan perintah majikannya. Padahal cinta mati Sasori hanya untuk Sakura saja, tapi mengapa sang ayahnya tega memutuskan dengan cara sekotor ini. Bagaimana ia member tahu mantan kekasihnya, tentang kebenarannya . . .

Sasori mencoba menenagkan diri, ia hanya melamun dalam mobil. Pandangannya tidak dapat diartikan, namun lamunannya buyar ketika handpohonenya bergetar. Terdapat email masuk. . .

_To :__** Akasuna Sasori**_

_Acting yang bagus, aku memuji mu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu lagi menghawatirkan anak ku. Dan segala urusan pernikahan mu telah aku atur. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah bekerja sama._

_BRAGH_

Sasori langsung melempar handphonenya, begitu kesal ia melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh ayah mantan kekasihnya. Memang ia fikir ia siapa ? beliau hanya president yang baru menjabat. Dan tak memperdulikan kebahagiaan putrinya sendiri.

Apa karna Sasori berasal dari _Clan Akasuna_, yang dulu sempat menjadi mafia dan teroris. Membuat sang _ayah mantan kekasihnya_ berfikir negative tentang dirinya. Namun itu semua tidak ada hubungannya, terlebih clan-nya sudah menerima hukumannya. Sasori tidak habis fikir oleh jalan fikiran sang president, jika ia mau ia dapat mengadukan hal tersebut ke pengadilan. Namun kembali hal tersebut diurungkannya, mengingat kekuasaan _ayah mantan kekasihnya_ yang berstatus kepala Negara.

Tanpa mempedulikan handphonenya yang diluar, Sasori kembali melajukan mobilnyal. Tujuannya adalah rumah orang tuanya, bagaimana pun ia harus menceritakan hal tersebut. Namun sadarkah ia, seseorang pria berambut reven tengah berdiri tepat dimana mobil berhenti menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungan sepasang kekasih. Si pria tersebut tersenyum miris. Dengan sengaja, pria berambut revent tersebut memungut handphone yang tergeletak dijalan. _Kemudian. . . _

_Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. . . ._

_Apa maksud dan tujuan dari senyum itu ? hanya author saja yang mengetahui. Abaikan. . ._

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut terus berjalan nunduk, tak sedikit pun ia menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Mata sehijau klorofilnya tidak menampakan cahayanya lagi. Hancur sudah Haruno Sakura sekarang. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping keping, perihal hubungannya dengan _mantan kekasihnya_.

Sakura sangat yakin, sebejat-bejatnya Sasori tidak akan menuduri perempuan karna hal tersebut melanggar janjinya dulu. Bahkan disetiap ada kesempata Sasori untuk merebut kesuciannya, ia justru menjauh dan mengatakan '_menghormati perempuan_'. Ia akan sentuh perempuan itu setelah resmi menjadi istrinya. Sangat tidak masuk akal, pasti sesuatu terlah terjadi. Ada pihak yang sengaja memisahkan mereka berdua.

Semakin lama Sakura dalam lamunannya, ia sendiri tidak sadar sudah berada dalam jalan rahasia menuju ke kediamannya (WhiteHose). Beberapa staff menunduk melihat putri president tersebut berjalan didepannya. Ketika tidak sengaja ia melewati ruang pribadi ayahnya, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan suara tawa ayahnya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya tertawa, pasti ada sebab yang membuatnya puas.

Sakura semakin curiga dengan gerak gerik ayahnya, apa lagi setelah tiga hari yang lalu. Ayahnya menentang langsung hubungannya dengannya Sasori. Apa ayahnya yang merencanakan semua ini, tidak-tidak ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus berfikir dengan tenang untuk meluruskan skandalnya.

Walau pada akhirnya ia juga menelan kekecewaan, karna tidak mungkin mantan kekasihnya kembali padanya. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, adalah kebenaran yang harus ia ungkap.

Sampai pula ia dikamarnya, singgah sananya yang setia dan tak menghianatinya. Cukup lucu untuk mengingat benda mati menjadi kawan setianya. Langsung saja Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Matanya menatap plafon kamarnya, tanpa sadar ia berguman '_Plafon yang tidak dikenal_'. Hey sadar kah kau sedang berada didalam kamar mu.

Sakura terus menatap plafon kamarnya, tanpa sadar sejak tadi sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Menunggu didalam dan bersembunyi dalam gelap. Segelap apa pun tidak menyembunyikan pesona pemilik rambut revent tersebut. Mata semerah darah menyala dalam gelap. Taring nan panjang muncul dari sela-sela giginya. Pemilik rambut revent tersebut menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak. Dengan gerakan pelan, pemilik rambut revent tersebut menyalakan lampu kamar.

_TING_

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan keadaan lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba menyala. Ini tidak biasanya dan bahkan jarang terjadi. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding, merasakan hawa tidak enak berada didekatnya.

_GLEK_

Sakura berusaha menelan ludah sebisa mungkin, kini semaki ia merasakan hawa membunuh tersebut mendekat kearahnya. Perlahan ia mengumpulkan keberanian, Sakura berupaya bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan coba tebak, siapa disana . . .

"LINDAH DARAT !

APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMAR KU !

STUPID !" teriak Sakura. Sosok lintah darat yang tak lain adalah _pengawal pribadinya : Uchiha Sasuke_, berdiri dengan berdecak pinggang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Jika dalam anime mungkin saja Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan empat sikut dalam kepalanya, tapi ini adalah fanfiction yang tidak mungkin memasukan gambar tersebut (_abaikan_).

"Lintah darat ?" tanyanya penuh heran. Sakura memutar matanya bosan, dan beranjak dari ranjangnya ke lemari pakaian. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak sengaja mengatai pengawalnya dengan sebutan lindah darat. Karena kebiasaan pengawalnya yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya, begitu menempelnya bagaikan penjilat dan terlebih lagi peristiwa tadi pagi dimana pengawalnya menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Tidak salah bukan disebut sebagai lintah darat.

"Masuk kedalam kamar gadis dan mengendap-endap.

What the fack are you doing here ?" tanya sekaligus sindiran yang memojokan Uchiha tersebut bak seorang pencuri. Karna merasa tersindir, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Suasana kembali mencekram, terlebih ketika pemilik rambut revent mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau tahu, seberapa besar kesalahan mu. _Nona muda_ ?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Sakura sendiri tidak mengubriknya. Ia hanya melirik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan pakaian tidurnya.

Merasa jengkel karna ditatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berkata "Kemana saja kau, Lindah darat ? Seharusnya kau menjemputku pulang tadi" sambil menunjuk tepat dihidungnya.

Sasuke langsung menepis jari tersebut dan kembli mendekat. Sejujurnya Sasuke paling tidak tahan dengan aroma cherry yang dikeluarkan gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Namun niat untuk sedikit membalas dendam karna peritiwa tadi siang, membuat si pemilik rambut revent tersebut menyeringai.

_GLEK_

Sakura kesuliatan menelan ludah melihat pemuda didepannya menyeringai dengan maksud tidak baik. Awalnya Sakura akan mundur, namun niatnya ditahan dan kemudian maju untuk menatang si pemilik senyum tersebut.

Sebelah alis Sasuke mengedud, gadis didepannya sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan gadis itu malah maju untuk menantangnnya. Semakin gadis tersebut mendekat, semakin besar gejola didadanya yang harus ia tahan. Tidak boleh sedikit pun Sasuke melepas _pocerface_ nya, ia harus tetap dengan wajah dingin dan "Apa kau tahu, sebesar apa kesalahan mu. _Nona _?" mengulangi pertanyaan.

Sakura memutar matanya, dan kembali menatap pemilik rambut revent tersebut "Tidak ! Dan tidak mau tahu !" ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Sasuke semakin geram dengan sikap keras kepalanya, dengan segera Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan mengintimidasinya "Kau-telah-membuatku-kehilangan-mobil-perdana-ku. _Nona-Muda_ !" ucapnya dengan horror.

"Aku tidak peduli !" balasnya dengan lantang. Sakura semakin tidak peduli lagi dengan pemuda pemilik rambut revent tersebut. Bahkan kecurigaan tentang makluk penghisab darah tesebut sirnah dalam benaknya. Segera ia berbalik badan dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dipojok kamarnya.

Seekor elang yang terbang sedang berburu mangsanya, tidak akan melepaskan mangsa didepan mata dengan mudah. Sasuke menanam konsep tersebut, kemudian ia menyeringai kembali dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantungnya sambil berkata "Ku rasa, aku memiliki petunjuk. Tentang berakhirnya hubungan mu dengan Akasuna tersebut".

_Deg !_

Mendengar nama _mantan kekasih_ membuat pemilik rambut bersurai merah jambu tersebut berhenti. Senyum kemenangan Sasuke semakin jelas ditampakan, melihat gadis tersebut terpancing dalam perangkapnya. Dengan lantangnya Sasuke bersuara "Apa kau mau tahu, siap orang yang membuat hubungan mu rusak. Ehh ?" tanya –nya sedikit menyindir.

Sontak Sakura berbalik badan dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku tahu, ayah ku yang merencakan semuanya" ucapnya dengan lirih. Seketika mata Sasuke membulat mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut benar, baru saja ia akan menusuknya dengan bukti di tanggannya. Namun niatnya sudah dipatahkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut terselip kata lirih setiap ucapannya. Mungkin kah ia merasa kehilangan dengan kepergian mantan kekasihnya atau menelan kekecewaan hubungannya kandas karna perbuatan sang ayah. Sasuke sedikit mengiba, niatnya untuk mengerjain gadis tersebut luluh dengan isak tangis yang tak sengaja terdengar.

Dan benar Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk kelantai sambil menutup wajahnya. Gadis tersebut tidak sanggup menyembunyikan emosinya. Sasuke semakin tidak tega dengan gadis tersebut. Ia langsung mendekap dalam pelukannya.

Mengesampingakn profesinya yang tidak professional, ia terus mendekap gadis tersebut sambil menangis dalam peluknya. Sakura kian menangis histeris, sambil mengncerkram kemeja miliknya. Tubuh rinkinya gemetar hebat, suranya terdengan memilukan, semakin membuat pemilik rambut revent tersebut semakin mendekapnya.

Keheningan cukup lama melanda selain terdengar suara tangis yang mulai melemah, gadis itu berhenti menangis. Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya bermaksud untuk melihat kondisinya, namun apa daya sang gadis tersebut sudah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah polos pemilik gadis tersebut. Seandainya saja ia dapat menggantikan posisi _mantan kekasihnya_, mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan hal tersebut.

Tunggu dulu mengapa Sasuke memikirkan hal tersebut. Itu adalah hal **yang salah** dan **sangat fatal**. Profesinya _**tidak mengijinkannya**_ untuk menjalin hubungan spersial dengan Client nya. Dan terlebih lagi ia seorang Dracula penghisab darah, yang _**sangat dilarang**_ untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia.

_Mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis bersurai merah jambu dipeluknya. . . ._

* * *

**_Area Berbacot Ria_**

* * *

**Entah kenapa ceitanya rada kurang jelas yaa, tau tau Sasu udah suka duluan sama Saku.** wahahaha menhemat text, nanti dicapter selanjutnya akan ada kemesraan sasusaku kok. trus sakura sempet galau ria abis diputusin sasori, maklum. mungkin dicapter depan terdapat sedikit humor, walau garing krispi. sekian

**_Sakura belum jadi vampir kok (manusia biasa, kalo digigt dracula ntar jadi vampir)_**

Dikira author yang review bisa tembus **50**, ternyata tidak. soalnya author lagi nunggunin review kalian yang beragam. ada yang dukung, ada yang binggung, ada yang ngomong pedes, tapi author senang senang saja hehheheheh.

Karna abis UN makanya terinspirasi, menjadi Dokumen negara : Sangat rahasia hahahah

ditunggu yaa **beragam REVIEW kalian** :D

Ada yang nanya, collab atau korektor. yang mana aja boleh gabung, silakan PM. biar ada sedikit bumbu asam manisnya. oke. untuk chapter depan, ada yang mau jadi korektor gitu, biar ceritanya gak banyak typo kaya chapter ini dan sebelum sebelumnya. please. PM yoo..

Karna Tari manusia biasa yang **tak luput** dari **kesalahan**, sehingga meminta kalian yang ikhlas membantu menyempurnakan.

_Remove or NEXT ?_

* * *

**Read or REVIEW ?**

* * *

_**By - Sayaka TakaTARI**_


End file.
